Descubriéndote
by Shiwla
Summary: Las guerras dejan secuelas en las personas que las sufren en primera persona, ¿qué pasaría si empezaras a ver a tu enemigo de toda la vida con otros ojos?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre Harry Potter y la verdad es que me resulta extremadamente difícil desarrollar la idea que tengo en mente, de todas formas me esforzaré por darle realismo a los personajes y espero que os guste.

Se sitúa después del séptimo libro, cambiando ligeros matices y obviando el epílogo (horroroso en mi modesta opinión), pero intentando ser lo más fiel a los libros que me sea posible.

Sí, es la misma historia que subí hace unos días, pero es que estaba en un momento de máxima inspiración y se me vino una escena a la mente que no podía dejar de poner y como estoy poco instruida en esta página pues me he liado y he terminado borrando la historia anterior.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que aparezcan pertenecen a JK Rowling, y esto lo hago como mero entretenimiento, sin ganar nada a cambio.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Todo en esta vida tiene vorios puntos de vista, ya sea la política, la religión o la ética, pasando por el qué casa es la más adecuada para que entre tu hijo cuando empiece en Hogwarts, si pongo una coma aquí o es mejor allí, o si debería ser delito combinar el negro con el azul marino... y todas ellas, en un determinado momento, entran en conflicto. Hasta ahí todo está bien, es bueno que haya variedad de opiniones, ¡qué mundo tan aburrido si no! Otra regla universal es que todo el mundo quiere tener razón, ya sea porque realmente cree en ello o porque le conviene creer en ello, y nos esforzamos por conseguir que todo el mundo piense así._

_Así es como surgió la última gran guerra que azotó al mundo mágico y parte del muggle. El ideal de la pureza de sangre como bandera de un bando, en el otro, la igualdad entre magos. Los primeros atacaron antes, los otros se defendieron como pudieron. En ambos bandos hubo víctimas, pero la historia la escriben los ganadores y los que pierden son siempre los malos, sin importar las historias que hubiese detrás de cada uno de ellos._

**· oOo ·**

Tras la caída de Voldemort gracias a la intervención del "niño que vivió", comenzaron las redadas y los juicios contra sus secuaces y se aplicaron castigos ejemplares contra todos ellos. La mayoría terminó en Azkaban, que a pesar de no tener ya dementores que la custodiaran, seguía siendo la cárcel más segura y tétrica que existía.

La familia Malfoy tampoco se libró de ser procesada, pero gracias a la inesperada declaración de Harry Potter, la condena de Lucius fue mucho más levo, y tanto Narcisa como Draco quedaron libres de pena, no obstante, no recuperaron la posición privilegiada de la que habían gozado en el ministerio. Draco debería volver a terminar su séptimo año a Hogwarts y Narcisa se hizo cargo de los negocios de su marido como mejor sabía. Se habían quedado en una situación delicada, puesto que después de haber convertido su casa en el cuartel general de los mortífagos durante algo más de un año y la poca confianza de sus antiguos clientes, los recursos de la familia se habían recortado considerablemente...

... ni que decir tiene de su posición social, daba igual a los chantajes a los que se habían visto sometidos durante la vuelta de Voldemort, lo único que importaba era la marca tenebrosa que tenían en su antebrazo izquierdo. Antes de la guerra, asistir a una fiesta en Malfoy Manor era equivalente a pertenecer a lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica, sin embargo ahora, el salón de fiestas de la mansión era un lugar más bien tétrico.

**· oOo ·**

_Cuando las guerras se terminan, los vencedores se convierten directamente en héroes y los vencidos en villanos, pero verdaderamente, ¿cual es la diferencia entre ellos? Es muy difícil ser imparcial en este aspecto, todo el mundo tiene unos ideales e inmediatamente se posiciona en un bando u otro. Alejandro Magno, Marco Antonio, Atila... todos ellos fueron considerados héroes, pero también asesinos. Y si fuésemos realmente objetivos, nos daríamos cuenta de que la diferencia radica en qué lado te sitúes._

_Los aurores, la orden del fénix... todos los que habían luchado para acabar con la amenaza que suponía Voldemort y sus secuaces habían vuelto cubiertos de gloria, pero entre todos ellos, sobresalían un trío de adolescentes que fueron la clave en la derrota del Lord Oscuro._

_El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta, por fin había vuelto la tan ansiada paz, y si Harry Potter ya se había sentido acosado antes, ahora era prácticamente imposible dar dos pasos sin que hubiese alguien que lo parase para saludarlo, darle las gracias, tomarle una foto o símplemente tocarlo, acoso al que también estaban sometidos, aunque era ligeramente menor, sus compañeros Ronald Wesley y Hermione Granger, que para colmo, después de reconocer su relación, eran la comidilla de toda la prensa sensacionalista y del corazón._

**· oOo ·**

Hermione se despidió de Ron con un leve beso justo antes de desaparecerse para ir a su casa, al llegar al salón lo primero que hizo fue quitarse esos tacones de aguja que llevaban destrozándole los pies desde el primer paso que había dado al salir de aquella chimenea.

– ¡Oh, por fin! – exclamó bajito.

Se tiró, lo más sigilosamente posible, en el sofá justo delante de la televisión apagada, sus padres deberían llevar horas durmiendo y no quería asustarlos, supuestamente esa noche la iba a pasar en casa de los Weasley.

Hizo un repaso mental de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, había sido realmente agotadora, tanto física como emocionalmente, aún no se encontraba preparada para asimilar todo a lo que se había enfrentado en unas pocas horas.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido para asimilarlas, la victoria en la guerra, su relación con Ron, el funeral oficial de los caídos, las visitas a la tumba de Fred, Lupin y Tonks, las horas pasadas en la Madriguera intentando consolar a Molly, el verse casi todos los días en el periódico... y ahora había que sumarle los actos conmemorativos a los que se veían obligados a asistir por ser considerados héroes de guerra.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts y de traer de vuelta a sus padres, había intentado pensar lo menos posible en lo que había pasado en el último año, tan sólo quería descansar y recuperarse de las heridas, tanto físicas como psicológicas. Tenía que ser fuerte, en esos momentos Ron necesitaba a alguien que lo sostuviera, y ¿qué clase de novia sería ella si no lo hacía? Así que se guardó todo e intentó seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quizás por eso mismo había vuelto a su casa en vez de pasar el resto del verano con su novio, porque necesitaba desintoxicarse del mundo mágico y digerir todo un año de su vida, y ¿qué mejor sitio que con sus padres a los que había echado muchísimo de menos? Pudiese sonar egoísta, pero necesitaba aislarse para no volverse loca.

– ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí, cielo? – escuchó la voz adormilada de su padre desde las escaleras – creí que te ibas a quedar el resto del verano con los Weasley. ¿Te has peleado con Ron?

– No, papá – respondió, levantándose del sofá y recogiendo los tacones del suelo – sólo que esta noche he tenido una sobredosis de realidad y me he dado cuenta que necesitaba estar tranquila y pensar.

– Ha sido una mala época – Frank Granger se había ido acercando hasta su hija – pero ya verás que todo vuelve a la normalidad en poco tiempo – le dijo, dándole un abrazo.

– Siento haberte despertado, he intentado no hacer ruido, pero... – la voz se le quebró, cuánto necesitaba sentirse así de protegida entre los brazos de alguien, ser por una vez a quien consuelan... Cuánto había echado de menos a sus padres – Le he dicho a Ron que quería estar un tiempo con vosotros, que prácticamente no os he visto desde que volvisteis de Australia.

– Tranquila, pequeña – la consoló acariciándole el pelo.

– ¿Crees que soy una mala novia por no querer estar con él ahora que lo está pasando mal? – sollozó.

Frank le quitó los tacones a su hija y los volvió a dejar en el suelo, se sentó en el sofá y la hizo sentarse en su regazo, abrazándola como si fuese una niña pequeña.

– No te preocupes ahora por eso – susurró, limpiándole las lágrimas – necesitas descansar y seguro que él también lo comprende.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se rescostó en el hombro de su padre, mientras él le seguía acariciando el pelo y la cara como si fuera un mantra.

– Esta noche estás preciosa – susurró.

Hermione sonrió justo antes de quedarse dormida, Frank la llevó en brazos hasta tumbarla en su cama, la arropó con las sábanas y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

– Dulces sueños, mi niña – murmuró justo antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

**· oOo ·**

_El Profeta, 17 de Agosto de 1998._

_**¿Y vivieron felices?**_

_Anoche se celebró la primera de muchas fiestas en conmemoración a la caída definitiva del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en uno de los nuevos locales que se han abierto en el Callejón Diagón. Fiesta muy esperada en la que se dieron medallas de la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase a todos los que lucharon en la guerra, haciendo mención especial a los caídos, por los que se guardo un minuto de silencio como signo de respeto._

_Fue una fiesta repleta de emociones y a muchos de los asistentes se le saltaron las lágrimas en algunas ocasiones, como fue el caso de Molly y Arthur Weasley, que seguramente estarían recordando con emoción la pérdida de su hijo Fred Weasley en la batalla de Hogwarts._

_También hay que resaltar el lujo que rodeaba a todos los asistentes, trajes y vestidos de etiqueta hechos por los grandes diseñadores desfilaron por el local adornado para la ocasión y el grupo de música "Las brujas de Macbeth" amenizó la velada._

_Como no podía ser de otra forma, asistieron las principales personalidades de la política, empezando por el actual ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que fue el encargado de otorgar las medallas, y de la sociedad mágica. Como no podía dejar de pasar, también estuvo el "Trío Dorado", que salieron un momento a la calle a saludar a los miles de magos y brujas que se habían congregado a la puerta del establecimiento con la esperanza de ver por unos segundos a sus héroes._

_El trío llegó vía red flu, primero Harry Potter, vestido de estricta etiqueta, justo detrás llegó Ronald Weasley de la mano de Hermione Granger, confirmando así los rumores que existían sobre un posible noviazgo entre los susodichos. La muchacha llevaba un precioso vestido palabra de honor rojo de seda y no soltó la mano de su ahora novio en toda la fiesta como muy bien podemos observar en la foto de la derecha._

_Ambos parecían una feliz pareja, incluso ella lo estuvo consolando en los momentos más duros en los que se mencionó a los caídos (no olvidemos que uno de ellos fue uno de sus hermanos mayores), pero ¿serán sinceras las caricias de la chica o será una treta para llamar más la atención? No olvidemos que la muchacha se ha relacionado únicamente con personas famosas, tales como Viktor Krum o Harry Potter, ambos en su cuarto curso de colegio, y fuentes fidedignas dicen que sigue carteándose con el búlgaro._

_Según las propias declaraciones de Harry Potter, hechas a una servidora después de preguntarle por sus amigos, "ellos están muy felices juntos y yo lo estoy por ellos", pero pude notar el matiz nostálgico en su voz, tal vez recordando los tiempos en los que la morena le daba su cariño a él._

_¿Cómo terminará esta historia? Esperemos que pese a todo, este encantador trío no se separe y sigan tan amigos como hasta ahora._

_Rita Skeeter._

_..._

El muchacho estaba ensimismado mirando la foto que acompañaba el artículo.

_(**Pie de foto: **A la izquierda el famoso Harry Potter saludando al ministro Kingley Shacklebolt, a la derecha, Hermione Granger de la mano de Ronald Wesley en actitud acaramelada)._

Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que la chica estaba realmente guapa, parecía que habían desaparecido todas las penurias que había pasado durante la guerra en esos pocos meses. Recordó la última vez que la vio, sucia y despeinada, con alguna que otra herida, en los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero sobre todo, en lo que se fijó, era en lo delgada que estaba, reflejo de todo lo que habría pasado mientras huía de sus perseguidores y buscaba lo que fuera que estaban buscando antes de enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro.

Volvió a fijarse en la foto, viendo cómo se daban arrumacos, con la mano siempre entrelazada, e hizo una mueca de asco.

– ¿Qué lees, Draco?

– El estúpido artículo de Skeeter sobre la fiesta que hubo anoche – el chico miró a su madre mientras doblaba el periódico y lo tiraba de cualquier manera sobre la mesa.

– Sigo pensando que deberías haber ido – comentó Narcisa haciendo caso omiso de la mueca que había puesto su hijo – dirás lo que quieras, pero tú los ayudaste a escapar de aquí cuando los cogieron, y también les salvaste la vida en esa sala de Hogwarts, el propio Potter lo dijo.

– Sí, claro, lo que me faltaba ahora es asistir a esa estúpida fiesta... – la mujer hizo una mueca al oír al chico expresarse de esa manera – … a esa insulsa fiesta, ¿te parece mejor? – Narcisa asintió – pues eso, a esa insulsa fiesta y soportar las miradas de rencor o compasión de toda esa gente, prefiero encerrarme en mi habitación y clavarme agujas bajo las uñas.

– ¿Y qué decía el artículo sobre la fiesta? – comentó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

– Casi nada, a esa Skeeter lo único que le gusta es el cotilleo, y mientras más melodramático lo ponga mejor, sólo habla del noviazgo de la ratona y la comadreja – respondió el muchacho haciendo un mohín – Granger y Wesley – añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su madre – ni que importara mucho las razones ocultas que tiene ella para estar con ese.

– Es una lástima, otra familia de sangre limpia que se pierde... – dijo en un suspiro.

– ¿Todavía sigues con esa tontería?

– Cielo, el hecho de que nunca he apoyado ni el exterminio ni la esclavitud de los muggles y los magos hijos de muggles, no significa que los considere iguales a nosotros.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en los que cada uno estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

– No tengo ganas de hablar de ese tema ahora – comentó echándole un último vistazo a la foto y dándole la vuelta al periódico, mientras cogía una tostada para desayunar.

* * *

Bueno, esto es algo que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo, y ahora ha cobrado forma, por eso mismo lo he escrito antes de que se me olvide. Pero quiero dejar claro que las continuaciones pueden tardar muchísimo, ahora mismo estoy de exámenes y editando otra historia que tenía casi terminada, así que no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero hacer bien las cosas (o lo mejor que pueda hacerlas), por no decir, y los que me conozcan de otras historias lo sabrán, que soy tremendamente inconstante a la hora de actualizar las historias y lo mismo actualizo dos veces a la semana que me paso meses sin hacerlo.

También quería decir que va a ser una historia romántica sobre cómo nace el amor entre Draco y Hermione, pero no olvidemos que ellos se odian, da igual el aractivo físico que tengan cada uno de ellos, no hay ningún tipo de atracción física ni de tensión sexual (por lo menos por ahora). Draco es un tío inteligente, guapo y elegante, pero también frío, distante, egoísta, egocéntrico y racista, se ha dado cuenta de que él no es un asesino ni disfruta causándole dolor a la gente, pero el "reformatorio" lleva tiempo. Por otra parte, Hermione es una chica guapa, pero no un bellezón, preocupada por sus estudios, no por su aspecto físico y enamorada de Ron (lo cual es importante). ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que no va a haber flechazo, él tiene que cambiar para aceptar que se enamora de la chica "sangre sucia" por excelencia, ella tiene que desenamorarse de Ron y redescubrir a Draco (de ahí el título del fic) y para eso tengo que darle tiempo, por lo que la historia va a ir lenta, no va a haber beso en el segundo capítulo, tampoco tengo en mente una historia de mil capítulos, no os asustéis.

Este ha sido un capítulo un poco raro, más bien introductorio (de ahí que sea el prólogo), prometo que en los siguientes no se me va a ir tanto la pinza y no voy a poner más opiniones personales ;p para situar un poco al lector sobre la situación de los personajes principales. Creo que he hecho a una Narcisa algo más comprensiva y más "humana" de lo que es en el libro, pero como en ellos no desarrollan mucho su personalidad y lo que sale de ella podría estar condicionado por el miedo, me he dado el lujo de ponerla un poco a mi antojo.

Espero que os haya gustado lo poco de historia y siento estas notas de autor interminables, pero quería dejar claros esos puntos.


	2. Capítulo 1 Principios

Hola a todos, dije que iba a tardar en subir el nuevo capítulo, ¿verdad? Qué mentirosa soy, creo que los estudios me inspiran... de todas formas sabéis que soy inconstante (ya lo he dicho) así que no me toméis en serio cuando diga algo sobre el tiempo que voy a tardar en subir los capítulos. Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior (lo que es normal si tenemos en cuenta que éste es realmente el primero).

* * *

Disclaimer hiper-mega-gigante: bien, hay una parte (la primera de todas) que es un sueño de Draco, en realidad es un recuerdo, y como tal, está sacado del séptimo libro, concretamente desde la página 388 a la 391, solo que está desde la perspectiva de Draco, no de Harry, así que pertenece a Rowling (al menos en parte).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. Principios**

_Principio__: norma o idea fundamental que rige el pensamiento o la conducta._

**· oOo ·**

…

– _¿Y la sangre sucia qué? – guñó Greyback._

_Movieron a los prisioneros para que la cara de Hermione quedara iluminada. La reconoció al instante, cómo no hacerlo después de seis años intercambiendo insultos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una oleada de nostalgia lo embargó, recuerdos de pasillos transitados por alegres estudiantes, ahora preocupados y taciturnos, recuerdos de una competitividad por la Copa de Quiddich y de las Casas, ahora prácticamente olivdadas, recuerdos del respeto que infundía entre sus compañeros, de risas tras saltarse alguna insulsa norma, de un bofetón que le dejó una marca rojiza durante dos días... y por un breve momento se le pasó por la mente la idea de mentir descaradamente y decir que no era ella, pero para su mala fortuna, su madre también la había reconocido._

– _Espera – dijo – ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! ¡Y vi su fotografía en _El Profeta_! ¡Mira, Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger?_

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Si ahora decía la verdad los estaría condenando a una larga tortura que desembocaría en una muerte segura._

– _Pues... no sé. Sí, podría ser – se escuchó decir a sí mismo._

– _¡Pues entonces, ese otro tiene que ser el hijo de los Weasley! – gritó su padre, y rodeó a los prisioneros para colocarse enfrente de Ron – ¡Son ellos, los amigos de Potter! Míralo, Draco. ¿No es el hijo de Arthur Weasley? ¿Cómo se llama?_

– _No sé – repitió, sin mirar a los prisioneros, realmente no quería delatarlos, pero ¡joder! Estaba asustado, había visto a lo que podía llegar el Señor Tenebroso cuando se enfadaba – Podría ser._

– _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy? – la voz de su tía lo sobresaltó, y fue entonces cuando el miedo lo embargó de verdad, cuando la vio parada junto a la chica – ¡Vaya! – añadió con seriedad – ¡Pero si es la sagre sucia! ¡Esa Granger!_

_A partir de ahí dejó de escuchar, tenía conciencia de que se estaban peleando sobre quién se llevaría el mérito de la captura ante el Señor Tenebroso. Hubo un momento en el que empezaron a lanzarse hechizos debido a una espada que por lo visto debía ser importante por cómo había reaccionado Bellatrix a su presencia, cayendo dos de los carroñeros inconscientes al suelo gracias a su tía._

– _Llévate a esa escoria fuera, Draco. Si no tienes agallas para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio y ya me encargaré yo de ellos._

– _No te atrevas a hablarle a Draco como si... – intervino Narcisa furiosa, pero Bellatrix gritó:_

– _¡Cállate! ¡La situación es más delicada de lo que imaginas, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy grave! – se levantó jadeando y examinó la empuñadura de la espada, luego se dio la vuelta y miró a los silenciosos prisioneros – Si de verdad es Potter, no hay que hacerle daño – masculló como para sí – el Señor Tenebroso quiere deshacerse de él personalmente. Pero si se entera... Tengo... tengo que saber... – se giró de nuevo hacia su hermana y ordenó – ¡Llevad a los prisioneros al sótano mientras pienso qué podemso hacer!_

– _Ésta es mi casa, Bella. No consiento que nos des órdenes en..._

– _¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡No tienes ni idea del peligro que corremos! – chilló su tía, y realmente daba miedo verla de lo enloquicida que parecía; un hilo de fuego salió de su varita e hizo un agujero en la alfombra._

_Draco estaba en una esquina de la habitación, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible, alternando la mirada entre Bellatrix y los prisioneros. Su tía le daba miedo, el Señor Tenebroso le daba miedo y esa situación que estaba viviendo lo aterraba como nada antes lo había hecho._

– _Llévate al sótano a estos prisioneros, Greyback – escuchó a su madre._

– _Un momento – saltó Bellatrix, y esa interrupción puso los vellos de punta al rubio, podría apostar cualquier cosa a que lo que vienía a continuación era otra de las sesiones de tortura que tanto le gustaban a su tía y que él había empezado a aborrecer – a todos excepto... excepto a la sangre sucia._

_Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer._

– _¡No! – gritó la comadreja – ¡Ella no! ¡Cójanme a mí!_

_Bellatrix le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala._

– _Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente – lo amenazó la bruja – en mi escalafón, los traidores a la sangre van después de los sangre sucia. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están bien atados, pero no les hagas nada... de momento._

_Tras esto, se acercó de nuevo a los prisioneros y, con un puñal de plata, separó a Hermione de los demás y la llevó hasta el centro de la habitación arrastrándola por el cabello. Entretanto, Greyback obligó a los demás a salir por otra puerta que daba a un oscuro pasillo._

_El primer Cruciatus no tardó en llegar, arrancándole un grito a la castaña. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un vano intento de bloquear toda la información que le llegaba del exterior, pero no era suficiente, y los gritos de dolor de la castaña bombardeaban sus tímpanos y resonaban en su cerebro._

…

Despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando y tenía la respiración agitada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor sin reconocer el sitio en el que estaba en un primer momento, hasta que empezó a vislumbrar las otras camas que estaban en esa misma habitación y los colores verde y plata que la decoraban.

Hacía tiempo que no soñaba con esa noche en concreto. Tal vez había influido que se había pasado parte de la ceremonia de bienvenida mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, más concretamente hacia uno de sus ocupantes que charlaba animadamente con la hermana de la comadreja.

Se pasó una mano por la frente, intentando despejarla de los recuerdos de esa noche, los gritos de Granger al ser torturada, la entrada en la sala de Potter y Weasley en un intento de salvarla, el hechizo que derribó la lámpara sobre Bellatrix y que les dio la oportunidad de escapar... los gritos de sus padres cuando regresó Voldemort y los torturó al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido... La culpa...

Culpa por presenciar la tortura de Hermione sin mover un dedo por ayudarla, culpa al escuchar los gritos de sus padres siendo torturados por su señor por dejar escapar a Potter, qué estúpido le pareció en aquel momento el haber lanzado un hechizo hacia la lámpara... aunque eso había ayudado después en su juicio ante el Wizengamot.

**· oOo ·**

_Draco Malfoy había cambiado. Desde comienzos de su sexto curso, se había estado haciendo preguntas sobre el bando al que decía apoyar, preguntas que nunca antes se había hecho porque siempre había dado por válidos los principios que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, pero cuando se tiene una varita en la mano y una orden de asesinato del mismísimo Voldemort, con amenazas de muerte sobre tu propia madre, las cosas se ven desde otra perspectiva. Es fácil asumir la muerte y el dolor ajenos cuando no lo estás viendo, algo muy distinto es observarlo de primera mano, ser el ejecutor, el que se manche las manos de sangre. Puede que esa misma razón fuera el desencadenante que le hizo lanzar el hechizo que hizo derribar esa lámpara; porque en realidad él también deseaba la caída del Señor Oscuro, que todo volviera a ser como antes._

_Definitivamente, la guerra lo había afectado. Era rara la noche en que no se despertara sobresaltado debido a una pesadilla, soñaba con las barbaridades que se había visto obligado a presenciar. Cuando era pequeño había fantaseado con convertirse en mortífago, luchar por la supremacía de los "sangre limpia" y barrer de la faz de la tierra a toda esa inmundicia que se hacían llamar magos, ¡qué orgulloso se sentiría su padre de él entonces! Le habían enseñado desde pequeño que él era superior por tener un estatus de sangre, y que debía despreciar a todos aquellos que tuvieran ascendencia muggle, y ese había sido el principio por el que se había regido siempre._

_Imaginar es realmente fácil para un niño, pero la vida a veces te da un revés y te pone en tu lugar, y a Draco le había dado una ostia de las grandes, porque coger una varita y lanzar un Avada a alguien es realmente fácil, pero _hacerlo_ no lo es tanto, porque coger una varita y lanzar un Crucio es realmente fácil, pero _ver_ a esa persona retorcerse y gritar de dolor hasta la locura no lo es tanto. Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de seguir considerando a todo aquel que no fuera "sangre limpia" inferior, podía coexistir con ellos, no quería matarlos, y se había dado cuenta cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, cuando la marca tenebrosa oscurecía su antebrazo izquierdo._

_La semilla del cambio había brotado, pero ésta no florece de un día para otro y en el fondo seguía siendo un niño rico mimado. Era egoísta y a la hora de hacer las cosas sólo pensaba en su propio bienestar. Le gustaba mandar y que la gente hiciera lo que él decía y seguía sintiéndose orgulloso por ser un Malfoy pese a que su familia hubiese caído en desgracia. Orgulloso porque al final de la guerra se habían posicionado en el bando correcto logrando librarse de Azcaban tanto su madre como él. Orgulloso porque, pese a la pequeña crisis financiera que estaban sufriendo sus empresas, sabía que pronto se recuperarían y volverían a ser una de las familias más ricas e influyentes en el mundo mágico. Sólo había que tener paciencia y hacer las cosas bien._

**· oOo ·**

Había vuelto a Hogwarts por octavo año consecutivo, ya que era una de las "sugerencias" que había hecho el Wizengamot cuando lo habían absuelto, "_ya que usted está arrepentido, volverá para aprender a convivir con otros magos de orígenes distintos al suyo sin montar disputas_", y eso mismo era lo que había hecho, no iba a tentar a la suerte.

Debido a las inusuales circunstancias que se dieron el año anterior, hubo mucha gente que no pudo hacer los EXTASIS y los TIMOS, y la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, tuvo la generosa idea de abrir las puertas también a los estudiantes que quisieran repetir un curso.

Y ahí estaba él, recorriendo una vez más los pasillos del castillo, con su pulcro uniforme sin una sola arruga y su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás gracias a la acción de cantidades ingentes de gomina, con la cabeza bien alta y porte orgulloso, atrayendo la mayoría de las miradas de sus compañeros, como siempre había sido, como _tenía_ que ser. Pero por una vez en su vida, a Draco Malfoy no le apetecía ser el centro de atención, porque las miradas de sus compañeros no hacían sino recordarle su posición en la guerra, que había sido un mortífago; y eso era algo que su conciencia le recriminaba, porque sí, a pesar de la creencia popular, los Malfoy sí tenían conciencia, lo que pasa es que si a ti te han enseñado que despreciar a los que no son como tú está bien, el hacerlo no te causa ninguna conflictiva interna.

**· oOo ·**

Hermione se removió entre las sábanas, miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, las cinco y media de la mañana, se dio la vuelta y se propuso dormirse de nuevo, pero todo lo que intentó fue en vano, así que tres cuartos de hora más tarde arrojó las mantas que la cubrían al suelo con violencia y se metió en el cuarto de baño para asearse.

Se metió en la bañera que había llenado al llegar a la conclusión que si algo le sobraba esa mañana, era tiempo. Al sentir el agua caliente cubrirla, se relajó completamente.

Se sentía raro estar de nuevo en Hogwarts después de un año tan atípico, más aún si tenemos en cuenta la oferta que tenían de entrar al cuerpo de aurores sin necesidad de EXTASIS. Harry había aceptado la oferta sin pensárselo dos veces, después de todo es lo que quería hacer desde que hicieron los TIMOS, pero ella le atraía más la rama de derecho y para eso sí necesitaba cursar los EXTASIS, y Ron, que en un principio se iba a quedar con Harry, terminó volviendo a Hogwarts con ella.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, allí, dentro del castillo que la había acogido durante más de seis años, parecía que todas las penurias pasadas no eran más que un mal sueño.

**· oOo ·**

_Principio: Causa, origen de algo_

**· oOo ·**

Theodore Nott caminaba apresurado por los pasillos, era el primer día de clase y se había quedado dormido. Era uno de los pocos alumnos de Slytherin que repetían séptimo curso por recomendación del Wizengamot, junto con Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. No es que él hubiese tenido mucha relación con el bando de Voldemort, de hecho, y gracias a su capacidad para pasar desapercibido a pesar de ser hijo de uno de los mortífagos más letales, prácticamente lo habían ignorado durante todo el tiempo, pero el apellido Nott causaba temblores en muchos y no terminaban de fiarse del joven muchacho.

El siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, preocupado por sacar buenas notas, aunque no llegaba al extremo de Granger, y más bien solitario, sobre todo porque en Slytherin se relacionaban entre sí por cuestiones de interés y él no sentía la necesidad de pertenecer a uno de esos grupos.

A Draco Malfoy lo conocía desde niño y podría decirse que habían sido algo parecido a amigos, sin embargo nunca le había terminado de caer bien, no le gustaba la forma de ser del chico, como si fuera el rey del mundo, aunque a él siempre lo había tratado como a un igual. No fue hasta el año anterior que empezó a apreciarlo verdaderamente, el chico parecía que se había dado cuenta de los errores cometidos y había utilizado a Theo como _"psicólogo"_, como dirían los muggles.

…

_Era la hora de la cena, y casi todos en el castillo estaban en el Gran Comedor, Theo se había retrasado haciendo un trabajo para Slughorn y ahora recorría los pasillos vacíos, cuando escuchó un ruído de cristales. Se guio por el sonido hacia uno de los servicios que había en el pasillo._

– _¡Mierda! – estaba abriendo la puerta sigilosamente cuando oyó a alguien quejarse quedito._

_Se asomó un poco, lo justo para meter la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue multitud de cristales por el suelo que antes habían formado uno de los espejos. Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con una figura de espaldas a él apoyada en los lavabos, las manos aferrando el brode blanco de éste, una de ellas manchada de sangre, y los brazos totalmente rectos; tenía la cabeza gacha y de vez en cuando se estremecía._

– _¿Draco?_

– _¿Qué haces aquí, Theo? – preguntó en voz baja sin darse la vuelta – ¿no deberías estar cenando con los demás?_

– _¿Estás bien? – terminó de entrar al servicio y cerró la puerta tras él – ¿Ha pasado algo?_

– _No, estoy perfectamente – dijo el rubio cortante, pasándose disimuladamente el puño de la túnica por la cara._

– _Deberías curarte esa herida – comentó señalando la mano de Draco – pero antes arregla este destrozo, no creo que al director Snape le guste la nueva decoración de los baños – añadió dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta, pero se paró justo en el umbral dubitativo – Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento... si necesitas hablar..._

_Dejó la frase inconclusa y se fue; justo antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver de refilón a Draco darse la vuelta y mirarlo con extrañeza un segundo antes de escuchar un _Reparo_._

…

Ese fue el principio. A partir de ese día, las cosas fueron cambiando entre los dos, Draco terminó abriéndose y él terminó descubriendo a un chico lleno de miedos y temores, totalmente perdido y sometido a demasiado estrés.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos andando más deprisa de lo normal, por lo que no vio la melena negra que salía de una de las clases del pasillo, provocando una colisión, el impacto hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

– ¡Theo! – protestó – podrías mirar por dónde vas.

El chico se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla.

– Quiero llegar a tiempo para comer algo antes de que repartan los horarios de clases – se defendió mientras se recolocaba bien la ropa, entrecerró los ojos y añadió – por cierto, ¿qué hacía Pansy Parkinson en un aula vacía a estas horas de la mañana?

La chica se encongió de hombros y lo cogió del brazo.

– No vamos a llegar al desayuno – y con esas palabras comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos hasta el Gran Comedor.

**· oOo ·**

Hermione salió corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor, llegaba tarde al desayuno, a esas horas seguro que la mayoría había terminado ya. Y todo gracias a un maravilloso baño relajante que había cumplido demasiado bien sus espectativas, tanto que se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó eran las ocho y cuarto, así que tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para secarse, vestirse, llegar al Gran Comedor y desayunar, antes de que les dieran los horarios y empezaran las clases. El pelo se lo recogió en una cola, aún mojado, y salió despaborida escaleras abajo.

Justo antes de entrar al comedor se paró unos segundos para tomar aire y no entrar como una loca haciendo que sus compañeros se voltearan a verla más de lo normal. Al entrar localizó a Ginny y Ron, lo cual no era muy difícil, sólo tenía que localizar dos cabelleras rojas en la mesa de su casa.

– Buenos días, chicos – saludó con una sonrisa al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a su novio, después de ese baño, y a pesar de la carrera, se había levantado más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

– Buenos días, Herms – le contestó el pelirrojo, dándole un beso en los labios.

– Hola – se escuchó a Ginny desde detrás del periódico que cubría su cara.

– ¿Dice algo interesante? – le preguntó a la chica cuando ésta dobló el periódico por la página que estaba leyendo y lo ponía sobre la mesa para empezar a desayunar.

– Las mismas tonterías de siempre – comentó distraídamente.

– ¿Esa foto no es...? – Ginny intentó coger de nuevo el periódico, pero Hermione había sido más rápida y ahora estaba leyendo con avidez el artículo de Skeeter y frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. La sonrisa había desaparecido.

Ron la miró preocupado, a Hermione nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención fuera de los estudios. Aún recordaba lo mal que la chica lo había pasado en cuarto curso cuando esa misma periodista empezó a airear su vida privada, real y ficticia, y cómo la bombardearon con cartas y howlers durante días (esto último no había llegado a pasar aún, para alivio de todos), y aunque ahora parecía que lo estaba llevando mejor, no lo daba por seguro; Hermione era una persona muy cerrada con ese tipo de cosas.

– No le hagas caso – dijo la pelirroja – ya sabes que el deporte favorito de esa tía es meterse con todo el mundo, mientras más escándalo monte mejor; pero como puedes observar – añadió recorriendo con sus manos un medio círculo – nadie se la está tomando en serio.

– Por lo menos no soy la única a la que le da un repaso, ¿habéis leído lo que dice de Malfoy? – intentó ser positiva.

– Sí, pobrecillo, – sonrió Ginny – aún recuerdo la cara que tenía en el juicio, parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar – miró el periódico que aún sostenía la castaña y añadió en todo de guasa – menos mal que le da un voto de confianza.

– ¡Estarás de coña, ¿no? – exclamó su hermano – ¡¿Pobrecillo? ¡¿Malfoy? – se exaltó aún más al notar que la muchacha lo había dicho en serio – ¡k... a... tú...! – chasqueó la lengua – ¡Hermione, dile algo!

– ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Malfoy no ha sido un santo, pero tampoco se merece que lo traten así, sólo estaba asustado.

– Os habéis vuelto locas – sentenció cruzándose de brazos y mirándolas acusadoramente – Las dos.

**· oOo ·**

_Principio: primer instante del ser de algo._

**· oOo ·**

_El Profeta, 2 de Septiembre de 1998._

_**Reencuentro en el andén 9 y 3/4.**_

_Ayer, como todos los años, gran cantidad de familias se reunieron en el andén 9 y 3/4 para despedir a sus hijos que (…)_

_La sorpresa vino de mano de dos de los integrantes del "Trío Dorado" que al parecer también volverán un año más para terminar los estudios que se vieron obligados a dejar debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el pasado año (…) la muchacha ha estado desaparecida desde la fiesta que se celebró el 16 de Agosto, por lo que no es de extrañar el reencuentro tan efusivo que se ve en la foto. Muchos rumores han corrido sobre esta desaparición y como tales, no nos vamos a hacer eco, pero de lo que sí tenemos constancia, es que han sido unos días muy duros para la familia Weasley y la chica no ha estado ahí para consolarlo (...)_

_(…) no tan agradable fue la presencia de Draco y Narcisa Malfoy (…) recuerdan esos días negros que todos sufrimos (…) ideales anticuados que ahora causan (…) vuelve a estudiar por "recomendación" del Wizengamot (…) dar un voto de confianza a un pobre muchacho que probablemente se viera sobrepasado por las circunstancias._

_Rita Skeeter._

…

– No sé por qué permiten que esta mujer siga escribiendo para un periódico serio – escupió, arrojando el susodicho artículo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Serio? – Theodore lo cogió y le echó un vistazo a la página por la que estaba abierto con una sonrisa burlona – creía que tenías más criterio a la hora de informarte, Draco.

El rubio lo miró alzando una ceja.

– Y según tú, ¿qué tiene más rigor? Tal vez... no sé... – se puso un dedo en la barbilla acompañándolo de una expresión pensativa – ¿_El Quisquilloso_?

El chico lo ignoró, leyendo concienzudamente el artículo.

– Parece que Skeeter la tiene tomada con Granger – comentó.

– ¡¿Con Granger? – exclamó sorprendido e indignado a partes iguales – ¿Has leído lo que dice de mí y de mi madre? No había visto tantos insultos seguidos en mi vida, ni siquiera el día que salí del ministerio tras mi juicio me alagaron con tanta variedad de adjetivos.

– ¡Oh, vamos, no exageres! – se quejó Theo – Pero si ha escrito, y cito textualmente, " dar un voto de confianza a un pobre muchacho que probablemente se viera sobrepasado por las circunstancias" – añadió con una sonrisa mientras leía la frase – En el fondo te adora; ya me gustaría a mí verte siendo sometido al mismo acoso al que somete a la pobre Granger.

– No me quieras tanto – ironizó ofendido – además, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te ha dado hoy con la ratona que la defiendes tanto?

– No la defiendo, simplemente me hago eco de la realidad, si yo fuera ella ya habría lanzado un bombarda lo suficientemente potente como para destrozar la redacción de _El Profeta_ – se defendió volviendo a mirar el periódico – ¿Cómo se las apañarán para plasmar siempre en las fotos el "momento beso"? – añadió entrecomillando los dedos tras un rato de silencio.

Draco se quedó mirando un rato la fotografía que acompañaba el artículo de Skeeter, la ratona y la comadreja fundidos en un abrazo efusivo y dándose besos de vez en cuando. Frunció el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, como cada vez que veía una foto del estilo en el periódico (que no eran pocas).

– Y hablando del rey de Roma... – dijo Theo señalando hacia la puerta.

El rubio miró una vez más a la Hermione de la foto, acto seguido, al levantar la vista, la buscó en la mesa de los Gryffindor, estaba saludando a sus amigos con una sonrisa y a su novio con un beso. _"¿Es que no tengo suficiente con verlos besuqueándose en los periódicos, que también lo tengo que soportar en la vida real?"_.

La única vez que había visto a Granger como una chica fue en el baile de Navidad de cuarto, del brazo de Krum, cuando tuvo que reconocerse, única y exclusivamente a él mismo, que podía clasificarse como bonita, pero después todo había vuelto a la normalidad; había vuelto a ser la aburrida, cargante y sosa Granger, amiga de Potter y, para colmo, hija de muggles. Por eso ahora le chocaba tanto verla de la mano con Weasley, abrazada a Weasley o besando a Weasley... y más le chocaba que fuera precisamente una comadreja sin atractivo ninguno, salvo el ser sangre limpia (y no creía que la chica viera eso como un punto a su favor), la que recibiera tales atenciones.

La observó como si fuera un espécimen en estudio, llevaba el pelo mojado recogido en una cola alta, por lo que se le podía ver bien la cara por una vez en la vida; observó cómo mutó la expresión de la chica mientras cogía el periódico a una mezcla entre hastío y tristeza, que se ocupó de borrar rápidamente. La conversación entre los tres seguía, y el algún momento la comadreja debió decir algo, porque la chica le sonrió y le acarició la cara, una sonrisa tranquila y dulce; y ya no pudo apartar la mirada. Siguió desayunando, pero ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros de mesa.

Esa fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy se pasó un desayuno observándola.

* * *

Pues eso ha sido todo. Como dije en el prólogo, he cambiado algunas cosas, como la autoría del hechizo que hizo caer la lámpara, le he quitado el mérito a Dobby, pero es que cuando leí esa parte del libro pensé me habría gustado que Rowling le diera un momento heróico a Draco. Como habéis podido leer, también he hecho volver a Ron al colegio, eso me va a dar más juego para que empiecen a cambiar las cosas.

Otra cosa que no sé si ha quedado muy clara, Draco aún no está enamorado de Hermione, no sé si he conseguido darle ese efecto. En la parte del sueño, Draco está cansado de ver torturar a personas, en este caso se preocupa por Hermione porque sabe que es el blanco más goloso para los mortífagos al ser sangre sucia y además amiga de Potter, y a partir de ahí como que se obsesiona algo con ella, pero no en plan romántico; de aquí viene que se quede mirando sus fotos en el periódico o cuando la ve besar a Ron, la chica le ha llamado la atención y ahora la observa, símple y llanamente. Aún falta para el romance.

Bien, creo que no me dejo nada, quería agradecer a las personas que han puesto el fic en alertas y favoritos, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión y eso que el prólogo tampoco era nada del otro mundo.

Besos y abrazos.


	3. Capítulo 2 Remordimientos

**Editado (24/04/11): **Emmm... no estoy segura de si esto va a llegar en un correo como nuevo capítulo, si es así, lo siento mucho, porque no lo es, lo que ocurre es que como había pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, la leí de nuevo para no meter la pata con nada, y al leer este capítulo me horroricé, porque lo que yo quería contar estaba mal desarrollado, no lo había escrito como yo quería, y me era imposible empezar el siguiente cap. dejando eso así. Lo he revisado y he cambiado cosas, bastantes, pero ya sí estoy satisfecha con el resultado. El tercer capítulo está en camino y lo subiré en uno, dos días como máximo, verdad verdadera (si no os doy licencia para que me enviéis virus vía review), sólo falta un último repaso para revisar faltas y todo eso.

Siento la confusión. Besos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. Remordimientos**

McGonagall había estado seriamente preocupada, durante ese verano, mientras reconstruían el castillo muchos habían dicho que era una locura reabrirlo, que sería mucho mejor reubicarlo en un emplazamiento que no recordara a los alumnos los funestos acontecimientos recientemente acaecidos; hasta el profeta había dedicado algunas primeras planas criticando el asunto. No les había hecho caso, había estado convencida de que ya no sólo el castillo, sino que el lugar tenía algo especial. Hogwarts estaba herido, pero aún conservaba la magia que lo envolvía, no podía ubicarse en ningún otro sitio, porque entonces perdería gran parte de su esencia.

En ese momento, cuando había visto desde el centro de la mesa de los profesores a sus alumnos, no estaba tan segura que hubiese sido tan buena idea. El reinado de terror que implantaron los hermanos Carrow el año anterior aún pesaba sobre los alumnos, y lo peor de todo, el recuerdo de la batalla final; en ese mismo comedor habían estado descansando los cuerpos sin vida de compañeros y amigos... ¿habría sido una ilusa al creer que Hogwarts aún tenía un futuro? ¿Tan ciega había estado? Desde luego, no le parecía tan buena idea.

El sombrero seleccionador, más roto que nunca, había dado un discurso sobre la importancia de la tolerancia y el perdón para que la paz perdurara, sobre todo en tiempos de postguerra, bastante duro había sido el reinado de Voldemort. Sin embargo, la situación había estado algo tensa en un principio entre los estudiantes, que se movían en pequeños grupos por los pasillos, asustados aún de los espacios sombríos tras las estatuas y armaduras, como si fuese a surgir alguien para atacarlos. La situación empeoraba si nos deteníamos en los Slytherin, algunos alumnos de esa casa habían terminado en la enfermería debido a altercados en los pasillos, que habían hecho que los relojes de las casas estuviesen con cifras negativas en tan sólo un mes.

Llegó un punto en que hasta en sus sueños habían aparecido frases del estilo: _"es un hijo de puta que no merece estar en este colegio", "ahora que ya no están los Carrow's no eres tan valiente"_ o _"deberías estar pudriéndote en Azcaban como tu padre"_.

Minerva resopló tras su escritorio de caoba mientras el retrato de Albus la miraba divertido. Había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la borda y cerrar el colegio. Sin embargo se puso en firme, no iba a permitir que todos pagaran por que unos pocos, una franca minoría, decidieran que el Wizengamot no tenía autoridad suficiente como para decidir si una persona es inocente o culpable y se tomaran la justicia por su mano, así que tras terminar la cena anunció que el que volviera a alterar la tranquilidad de los pasillos con hechizos malintencionados, sería expulsado ipso facto del colegio.

Tras esa resolución, las semanas fueron pasando y la violencia fue yendo a menos. Le devolvió la sonrisa al retrato, satisfecha, esa mañana algunos valientes empezaron a abrir su círculo de confianza – incluyendo a algunos pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes – y así, lo que había comenzado con pequeños grupitos transitando por los pasillos lo más rápido posible, se había ido disolviendo a lo largo del día hasta llegar a un clima casi, _casi_, normal.

Claro que aún faltaba camino por recorrer, la confianza aún tardaría en reconstruirse, pero hoy se había dado un gran paso.

**· oOo ·**

Era finales de Octubre y las afueras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban prácticamente desiertas a pesar de ser Sábado; con el viento frío que se había levantado poco después de la partida a Hogsmeade, eran pocos los estudiantes que se atrevían a exponerse a pillar un resfriado por dar un paseo por los terrenos. Uno de ellos era Ronald Weasley, que estaba dedicado a tirarle piedras al lago y miraba con aire ausente los botes que estas daban hasta hundirse definitivamente.

Así fue como se lo encontró Hermione después de buscarlo por todo el castillo. Se quedó observándolo a unos metros sin revelar aún su presencia. El pelirrojo parecía haber desconectado totalmente con su cuerpo, y se movía con movimientos automáticos; pero fue su cara lo que la angustió más que nada, él siempre había sido una persona muy alegre – un tanto infantil a veces – y las pocas veces en las que se lo veía tan pensativo era porque se había peleado con alguien, preferentemente con Harry o ella misma, pero desde la muerte de Fred era normal verlo triste y abatido, generalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Ella hacía lo que podía para reconfortarlo y ya había conseguido que volviera a sonreír cuando estaba acompañado, una sonrisa pequeña, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Dónde estás? – le preguntó con voz suave una vez estuvo a su altura.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos.

– Aquí, ¿no me ves? – y pese a que pudiera sonar cortante, no era para nada la intencionalidad de esa respuesta, y ella lo sabía, su novio era demasiado literal.

– No me refería al sitio físico... ¿Estás bien? – añadió abrazándose a él.

El chico no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera que le proporcionaba el abrazo de Hermione.

– Hacía mucho que no estábamos así – rompió el silencio tras unos minutos, devolviéndole el abrazo y besando su frente.

– ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

– Así... juntos, sin nadie más... sin nada más – apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la chica y calló un momento, valorando si continuar la frase aún a riesgo de terminar en pelea; _pero Ron no se caracterizaba precisamente por su sentido común_ – últimamente te pasas todo el tiempo en la biblioteca. ¡Merlín, ni siquiera es Noviembre!

– Sabes que no me gusta dejar el trabajo atrasado, y este año con más razón, son los EXTASIS. Además, no sé de qué te sorprendes, siempre he sido así.

– Pero ahora es distinto... – protestó bajito, mirando elocuentemente a la chica – somos novios, deberías sacar más tiempo para mí, es lo que hacen todas las parejas normales, quedan a solas, pasan tiempo juntos...

– Ron, estamos todo el día juntos.

– Estar encerrados en el castillo dando clase o estudiando no cuenta como pasar tiempo juntos.

Hermione se separó del abrazo con el ceño fruncido,

– Si crees que por ser novios nos íbamos a dedicar única y exclusivamente a intercambiar fluidos, como hacías con Lavender...

– No estoy diciendo eso – la cortó y volvió a abrazarla obviando el pequeño forcejeo que ofreció Hermione, más producto de la cabezonería infantil que del enfado – pero creía que este año iba a ser distinto, – la chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, recargándose más en él – querías completar los estudios, bien, pero ni siquiera tenemos la presión de los exámenes porque la academia de aurores nos ha admitido ya...

Ahora sí se puso seria de verdad, ya lo habían discutido muchas veces, pero Ron se empecinaba en creer que trabajar en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio era un capricho pasajero y que su vuelta a Hogwarts era una especie de despedida del colegio; lo cortó antes de que siguiera haciendo conjeturas, _de nuevo_.

– Ronald, no empieces otra vez, ¿vale? – dijo en un tono cortante que no pretendía utilizar, así que lo suavizó un poco y añadió – estoy cansada de peleas y me gustaría trabajar en algo que pueda ayudar a los demás.

– Comor auror podrás ayudar a los demás – le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir, y había visto a Ron demasiado abatido como para iniciar una nueva pelea, sabía que volverían a tener esa discusión, él era cabezota, mucho, y algo obtuso; pero no en ese momento, no en ese día, tal vez más adelante, cuando echaran la solicitud, por ejemplo.

– Hace un poco de frío – comentó Hermione después de un rato de silencio, obteniendo como respuesta un sonido ininteligible – ¿qué tal si nos vamos a la sala común? Ya sabes, la chimenea, un sofá para los dos...

– Los enanos de primero y segundo... – continuó el chico, lo que le valió una mirada de reproche de su novia.

– Desde luego... a veces te odio – le sonrió.

El pelirrojo sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

– Vamos dentro.

**· oOo ·**

Esa mañana se levantó sobresaltado por las pesadillas, _otra vez_, y nuevamente había sido esa en la que Granger era torturada en su propia casa. Era curioso que antes de llegar ese Septiembre a Hogwarts, ese recuerdo parecía bloqueado, había tenido pesadillas, sí, pero con otros momentos; sin embargo, últimamente esa era uno de sus sueños más asiduos.

Miró alrededor suyo, descubriendo que no había nadie en la habitación, debía ser realmente tarde. Se vistió y bajó lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común, donde se encontró a Theo y Pansy sentados en un sofá, charlando.

– ¡Hombre, si es la bella durmiente, que por fin ha despertado! – bromeó Theo en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

– Muy gracioso – ironizó el aludido.

– Era en serio – le sonrió –. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? Nosotros ya hemos desayunado, pero te podemos acompañar a las cocinas a por algo.

– Nada de cocinas, puedes comer algo cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade – comentó Pansy – vamos retrasados, Las Tres Escobas debe estar a reventar.

– No me he levantado de humor Pansy, id vosotros, yo me quedaré por aquí. Si me entra hambre bajaré a las cocinas – le respondió Draco, prácticamente tirándose al sillón frente a ellos.

– Pero...

– Déjalo que descanse, Pansy – la cortó Theo, mirando seriamente a Draco – tiene una cara horrible, desentonaría con nosotros.

Draco lo miró mal, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. La muchacha accedió a la petición de Theo a regañadientes y estuvo protestando todo el camino hasta la salida de la sala común, lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Theo diciendo:

– Si sigues así voy a terminar pensando que sólo me quieres porque soy amigo de Draco – y se cerró la entrada.

Sonrió ante esto, Theo y Pansy eran de las pocas personas que realmente sentía como amigos, puede que Zabini también se salvara, pero definitivamente, ese año estaba demasiado lejos como para contar con él; aprendiendo a llevar las empresas de su familia.

Miró hacia la chimenea encendida dejando que el suave baile de las llamas lo hipnotizara, trayéndole a la mente el recuerdo de aquella tarde de Diciembre en que Greyback había irrumpido en su casa y haciendo que la sonrisa se fuera difuminando.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, sentada en una de las primeras bancas de la clase, con la mano levantada y dando saltitos, ansiosa por contestar una pregunta particularmente difícil que nadie más sabía, le había caído mal. Cuando encima la contestó bien y se llevó 10 puntos para Gryffindor, la casa rival por excelencia, la odió por sobresalir antes que él. Después se enteraría que era una sangre-sucia, lo que, unido a su asociación con Potter y compañía, la detestó.

Él había querido ser amigo de Potter, y lo habían rechazado; él había querido ser el mejor de su curso, y no lo había conseguido; y ella, una simple sangre-sucia, tenía lo que él había querido. Una impura dominaba los hechizos a la primera, como si llevara toda su vida ejecutándolos, y no lo podía tolerar. La envidió tanto, que incluso llegó a desear su muerte en segundo año; de hecho, había fantaseado en innumerables ocasiones,_ demasiadas_, y durante muchos años, con la muerte de Granger entre terribles torturas; había declarado a los cuatro vientos que la odiaba y que el mundo estaría mejor sin ella.

En quinto curso algo cambió, tal vez fue la muerte de Cedric, lo que hizo que viera la muerte desde otra perspectiva, desde una más cruda de lo que la ve un niño de 11 años, pero al volverla a ver ese 1 de septiembre en el Expresso de Hogwarts, por primera vez, no sintió resentimiento hacia ella, tal vez él había madurado; sin embargo, seguir insultándola era mucho más fácil que poner años de enseñanzas en tela de juicio y formarse una opinión propia. Tal vez había madurado, pero no lo suficiente.

Después tuvo que madurar de golpe, al año siguiente ya dio igual todo salvo idear la forma de matar a Dumbledore y salvar a su madre... y se desató el caos.

Dados los antecedentes, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir lástima de Granger, mucho menos pensó que se preocuparía por el trío de oro, pero sobre todo, lo que nunca se habría imaginado – ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías – era que pudiera llegar a sentir la angustia y desesperación que lo asoló ante la proximidad de la muerte de ella. Porque por mucho que la hubiese odiado en un principio, ella siempre fue una constante en su vida, porque sus ratos libres no habrían sido igual de divertidos sin ella... porque simplemente, no quería que se convirtiera en una víctima más de la guerra.

Ahora ella estaba bien, incluso – inexplicablemente para él – parecía feliz con su novio, pero la punzada de culpabilidad que sentía cada vez que la veía no se iba. _Y no podía dejar de mirarla_.

…

Iba camino del Gran Comedor – para ver si por casualidades del destino hoy habían adelantado el almuerzo y se ahorraba una, seguramente, agobiante visita a las cocinas – cuando al doblar una esquina chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado como acto reflejo al caer, encontrándose con Ronald Weasley cerca de él, desparramado en el suelo también. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y desvió la mirada para tropezarse con unos zapatos que se continuaban con una piernas que se dirigían rápidamente al pelirrojo.

– ¿Estás bien? – oyó preguntar a Granger con voz empalagosamente dulce.

– Deberías bajar de tu nube rosa de vez en cuando y mirar por donde vas – dijo ácidamente tras levantarse y dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, se arregló la ropa hasta dejarla sin arrugas – ¿o es que necesitas gafas pero en tu casa no hay dinero suficiente? Podrías pedirle a tu amiguito cara-rajada que te preste las suyas.

No pudo evitar decirlo, necesitaba un lapsus, volver dos años atrás, donde era ver a la comadreja e inexorablemente empezaba a insultarlo; _y ese día realmente necesitaba insultar a alguien_. Disfrutó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, al verlo adquirir un tono rojo que podía competir con su pelo.

– Tú no cambias ¿verdad, Malfoy? – no era una pregunta – siempre serás un asqueroso mortífago.

Draco se puso lívido al escuchar la última frase, él no tenía la culpa de llevar la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo, se había visto obligado por las circunstancias, pero era más fácil pensar que él era el malo a ponerse en su lugar; dirigió la mano a su bolsillo, donde estaba su varita, e hizo ademán de cogerla, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo; ella, a pesar de todo su maltrato durante años, lo defendió de su propio novio.

– ¡Ron! – había gritado Hermione – no digas eso, en el juicio quedó claro que no lo hizo queriendo, él sólo estaba asustado, acorralado, ¡por Merlín, iban a matar a sus padres! Tú...

– ¡¿Cómo lo defiendes después de lo que te pasó en su casa?

Ron siempre había sido más de actuar que de pensar, y en ese momento estaba lo suficiente cabreado como para no medir sus palabras. Si se hubiese mordido la lengua y contado hasta 10, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que su novia había empalidecido, y es que precisamente ese, era uno de los recuerdos del año anterior que intentaba borrar con mayor ahínco. La Gryffindor se calló.

Pero precisamente ese fue el detonante que hizo saltar a Draco, el recordar, _por milésima vez_, el sueño que había tenido; si ya le costaba lidiar con su propio sentimiento de culpa – de hecho, llevaba meses comiendo en las cocinas con los elfos por no entrar al comedor de su casa, y la sala de dibujo era terreno vedado – y que se lo echaran en cara era algo para lo que no estaba aún preparado. Se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo para golpearlo con sus propias manos, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la chica.

– ¡Dejad de actuar como críos inmaduros y creced de una buena vez! – exclamó poniéndose en medio.

– ¡Tú no te metas, sa...!

Volvió a verla retorcerse de dolor sobre el suelo de la sala de dibujo mientras su tía le lanzaba _Cruciatus_ uno detrás de otro, únicamente por no tener ascendencia mágica, mientras la palabra _sangre-sucia_ brotaba sin parar de sus labios. Volvió a ver cómo le grababan esa misma palabra en el antebrazo... y no pudo terminar el insulto.

La palabra sangre-sucia era sólo eso, una palabra despectiva para dirigirse a los magos hijos de muggles, pero para los fanáticos de la pureza de la sangre, esa palabra encerraba todo el odio y desprecio dirigidos hacia ellos; y Draco no quería seguir perteneciendo a ese grupo después de todo lo vivido el año anterior.

La miró a la cara, la muchacha tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, seguramente, a ella más que a nadie le perturbaba ese episodio de su vida. Se dio una bofetada mental por su poco tacto y deseó darle una real al pelirrojo, porque en el hipotético caso en que Granger fuera su novia, tendría el suficiente tacto como para tener cuidado con sacar según qué temas.

– No hables de lo que no sabes, Weasley, porque te viene grande – inyectó todo el veneno que pudo en cada palabra dirigida al chico, pero no apartó la vista de ella en ningún momento.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su sala común. Ya no tenía hambre.

Hermione no dejó de mirarlo, sorprendida, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en su expresión. Malfoy no había sido capaz de terminar el insulto y le había dirigido una mirada cargada de arrepentimiento, es posible que se lo hubiese imaginado en su afán por ver algo bueno en todo el mundo; pero ella sabía que habían algo bueno en Malfoy, por eso testificó a su favor en el juicio. No tenía buena pinta, su aspecto físico, en un pasado tan cuidado, dejaba mucho que desear.

Se volvió hacia su novio, lo miró con los labios fruncidos y cruzada de brazos, dispuesta a regañarle por ser tan crío, pero una vez más, suspiró y se calló, habían estado a punto de pelearse esa misma mañana por algo mucho más serio, en su opinión, no lo iban a hacer ahora por una pelea infantil con Malfoy.

– No deberías hacerle caso – comentó agarrándolo de la mano para irse a su sala común.

**· oOo ·**

Se habían metido en las 3 escobas para resguardarse del clima. _'Si llego a saber que iba a pasar tanto frío, me habría quedado con Draco'_ había comentado Theodore, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su compañera.

El bar estaba abarrotado, ya que todos los estudiantes habían pensado igual que ellos y se habían refugiado allí del clima, tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para conseguir una mesa, pero la espera había merecido la pena, tenían una mesa pequeñita en un ricón del bar, donde podrían hablar tranquilos. Pansy miraba fijamente su vaso con cerveza de mantequilla del que sólo había bebido un pequeño sorbo, mientras Theo la observaba a ella.

– Suéltalo – le dijo tras tres minutos más de silencio, después de escuchar el décimo suspiro de ella.

– Estoy preocupada por Draco – explicó por fin sin apartar la vista de su vaso – la guerra nos ha afectado a todos, pero todo el mundo va superándolo, unos más rápido que otros... – añadió en un murmullo – sin embargo, él parece estar anclado en el pasado; está taciturno, apenas come... – la chica hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando por fin los ojos azules del muchacho que tenía enfrente – ¿Te ha dicho algo?

– No – le contestó – y si lo hubiese dicho, tampoco te lo diría, eso deberías preguntárselo a Draco. Lo único que te voy a decir es que no todo el mundo ha tenido a Voldemort en su casa durante más de un año, sufriendo la amenaza constante de que matara a tus padres cuando a él le pareciera... Lo han obligado a presenciar cosas horribles – lo último fue más un murmullo para sí mismo, pero la chica lo escuchó de todos modos.

– A veces me gustaría darle un bofetón, como el que le dio Granger en tercero – Theo la miró sorprendido.

– No sabía que tenías esa vena sádica, Parkinson, recuérdame que no te enfade.

– No seas idiota, Theo – sonrió, pero sólo fue un momento – es sólo que tiene que darse cuenta que no todo es su culpa, que tiene que superarlo y seguir con su vida – susurró pasando el dedo por el filo del vaso de cristal que tenía delante –. Tiene pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Theo la miró sorprendido.

– Hay noches que lo escucho murmurar en sueños...

– Yo a veces tengo pesadillas, unas son cosas que he visto y otras que he oído. Me imagino que las de Draco deben ser peores – el muchacho le dedicó una mirada cálida y apretó suavemente la mano que aún seguía recorriendo el cristal – a veces me gustaría...

Dejó la frase sin terminar y estuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que Theo volvió a mirarla y esbozó una sonrisa.

– Me vas a decir algún día con quien te estás viendo, ¿verdad? – casi le exigió – sabes que tengo que darle mi aprobación para salir contigo – añadió con seriedad.

Ella lo miró confundida por el cambio de tema tan brusco, hasta que terminó de procesar la información.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando, Nott – respondió molesta – pero por supuesto que no tengo que darte explicaciones ni pedirte permiso para nada – terminó, sacándole la lengua.

– ¡Semejante falta de respeto! ¡Claro que me tienes que dar explicaciones, señorita! – exclamó fingidamente ofendido – Esto se lo diré a Draco.

– ¡Déjate de tonterías, Theo!

– Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, Draco estará orgulloso.

Pansy lo miró ceñuda, autoconvenciéndose de no volver a hablarle en lo que quedaba de día, pero fue en vano, porque a pesar de no poder soportarlo a veces, lo quería demasiado como para enfadarse realmente con él.

**· oOo ·**

"_No lo hizo queriendo..."_

"_Estaba asustado..."_

Volvía a estar en su solitaria sala común mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Las palabras de Granger defendiéndolo frete a su novio esa misma mañana se repetían una y otra vez. No entendía que ella, precisamente ella, a la que había intentado dañarla con todas sus fuerzas, fuera la que comprendiera las razones que lo llevaron a actuar como lo hizo. Y eso lo hizo sentirse algo mejor consigo mismo.

Se había estado regodeando en su propia miseria, se había convertido en una víctima de sí mismo, autoflagelándose por algo que no había podido controlar, pero ya había sido suficiente, estaba cansado de darse pena a sí mismo y quería hacer algo para remediarlo.

Todo el mundo tenía derecho a equivocarse, él se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a los hijos de muggles, tal vez tendría que haberse parado a pensar detenidamente en el tema en vez de aceptar ciegamente todo lo que le decía su padre, tal vez entonces, se habría salvado de terminar marcado como mortífago; pero no podía retroceder en el tiempo y lo hecho, hecho estaba, tan sólo le quedaba intentar rectificar en lo posible sus errores, comenzando por formarse una opinión propia con respecto a los hijos de muggles.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una epifanía, no tenía que rebuscar mucho para forjarse una opinión, llevaba años pendiente de una en especial, Hermione Granger era una hija de muggles. Ella era el ejemplo de cómo el trabajo y la constancia podían dar grandes resultados, pero no sólo tenía memoria para recitar todos los libros de la biblioteca de carrerilla, también era inteligente, nunca se le olvidaría la defensa que hizo del hipogrifo que lo atacó en tercero, su padre le había contado la defensa que hizo el semigigante, y si no hubiese sido por las influencias de Lucius en aquel tiempo y porque Hagrid se había puesto nervioso al final, seguramente habría ganado el juicio; pero la chica no tenía sólo cualidades en el ámbito académico, y eso lo había descubierto ese mismo día, era justa, era comprensiva y no era nada rencorosa... y de repente, todas esas cualidades de las que se había burlado durante tanto tiempo, empezaron a parecerle menos odiosas, puede que incluso empezara a admirarla... un poco.

Negó con la cabeza provocando que algunos mechones de su cabello perfectamente peinado cayeran sobre su frente, _para haberla odiado hasta hacía pocos meses, ¿no le estaba sacando demasiadas cualidades a Granger en sólo unos minutos?_ Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al abrirse la puerta de la sala común, _o a lo mejor no había sido exactamente por eso_.

Volteó la cabeza al escuchar unas voces conocidas, topándose con Theo y Pansy que acababan de llegar envueltos en kilos y kilos de ropa, y con la nariz y las mejillas completamente rojas.

– Da la impresión de que habéis pasado algo de frío – comentó burlonamente – menos mal que me he quedado aquí.

– Tienes mejor aspecto, ¿has comido algo? – preguntó una preocupada Pansy, el aludido negó con la cabeza – lo sabía. Bien, pues empieza a comer inmediatamente – añadió soltando un puñado de chucherías sobre su regazo.

– Come rápido, porque tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre la niña – dijo Theo mirando a Pansy con cara de circunstancias – se nos escapa de las manos.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y bufó, Theo se había pasado el día entero intentando sonsacarle con quién se veía a escondidas y ella le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no había nadie; y cuando por fin parecía que había entrado en razón, volvía a la carga. Draco tan sólo lo miró un segundo, pero estaba demasiado hambriento para prestarle atención a las tonterías de su amigo.

**· oOo ·**

Estaban en un sofá de la sala común, justo en frente de la chimenea, Ron estaba tumbado boca arriba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias en la cabeza que le proporcionaba la chica, que miraba a un punto indefinido tras el fuego.

Era la hora del almuerzo y ya habían empezado a salir alumnos hacia el Gran Comedor, hasta que se habían quedado prácticamente solos. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un suave beso en la frente del chico, que sonrió frente al contacto, pero no se movió; el segundo fue en la nariz, haciéndole ampliar la sonrisa; el tercero fue ya en los labios, fue un beso dulce y corto, pero hizo que el pelirrojo se incorporara de su posición y se voltease hacia ella.

– Es hora de comer – anunció la castaña, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Pero se quedó sólo en un intento, porque Ron la había abrazado para atraerla hacia él y ahora la estaba besando hambriento de sus labios; ella se dejó llevar por los besos y las caricias, olvidándose de que estaba en la sala común y cualquiera podía verlos. La embargaba una pasión hasta antes desconocida; ya había hecho el amor con Ron varias veces, la primera vez había sido la noche antes de la fiesta en conmemoración a las víctimas de la guerra. En aquellos momentos él se encontraba en un estado de desolación abrumador, y ella sólo quería consolarle; todo había empezado con algunas caricias en la cara y algún que otro beso, y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba desnuda en la cama del pelirrojo mientras él la penetraba; fue lento, con besos que sabían a lágrimas y un orgasmo agridulce. Las otras veces fueron casi igual, y no es que ella tuviera alguna queja, pero no había habido ningún beso desesperado, ninguna caricia que dejara la piel ardiendo a su paso... no como en ese momento, que parecía estar consumiéndose en el fuego de la chimenea.

De alguna forma había acabado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Ron, besándolo con violencia mientras intentaba palpar su cuerpo sobre las ropas con ansias.

– Ya se han ido todos a comer, estamos solos en la torre.

Esa fue la señal que necesitó el pelirrojo para levantarse y, con ella aún a horcajadas sobre él, llevarla hasta su cama.

**· oOo ·**

Las clases, ya de por sí aburridas, lo eran aún más debido a que se sabía la materia de memoria. Sí, por una vez en la vida podía competir seriamente con la ratona de biblioteca en eso de ser el sabelotodo de la clase. Y por qué, se preguntarán algunos, simple y llanamente porque el curso anterior se había refugiado en los libros como medida de escape a la realidad que vivía. Pero esto tenía sus compensaciones, sentía un placer infinito al ver la cara que se le ponía a Granger cuando respondía a alguna pregunta difícil antes que ella o cuando se llevaba el mérito por hacer una poción especialmente bien... Bueno, repetir curso tenía que tener alguna ventaja.

Recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, los brazos y piernas cruzados y aire aburrido; así se encontraba Draco Malfoy después de una horrible clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta para mirar qué hacían Theo y Pansy para tardar tanto.

En una de esas veces, se tropezó con Hermione Granger, que salía de la clase, a escasamente medio metro de sí, mirándolo con rencor.

– Este año no estás consiguiendo tantos puntos para tu casa, ¿no Granger? Ten cuidado, la estupidez de tu novio te está afectando.

– Lávate la boca antes de mencionar a Ronald – había sido la peor clase de Defensa de su vida y no estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías, mucho menos de Malfoy, que era en gran parte responsable de su estado –. Y a ver si te enteras de una vez, para hablar en clase hay que levantar la mano y esperar a que el profesor te dé el turno, Malfoy – le escupió – no responder sin más.

Draco le sonrió cínicamente.

– Si fuese así, Phillips no me habría dado 10 puntos.

Ella inspiró profundamente, arrugó la nariz y lo miró con aire ofendido; iba a decir algo más para terminar de rematar, pero la chica se giró bruscamente y se fue a grandes zancadas, tras gruñir algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "_completo imbécil_".

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la veía alejarse, en los algo más de 6 años que había estado en Hogwarts, y pese a las continuas vejaciones e insultos, ella siempre lo había ignorado – salvo aquella vez con el asunto del hipogrifo, cuando se llevó tal bofetada que dolía con sólo recordarlo – tal vez algún insulto devuelto de su parte, pero nada más; y eso era algo que siempre lo había cabreado, que alguien de su categoría se dignase a prestarle atención y que ella lo ignorase, era humillante. _O al menos, eso pensaba antes_.

– ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de verte con esa cara de idiota?

Miró a Theo con una ceja alzada y borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa.

– ¿Y a qué se debe que tardéis siglos en salir de la clase? Me están empezando a salir arrugas.

– Y eso sería una gran tragedia, que a tu preciosa cara le...

– ¿Le sonreías a Granger? – preguntó al fin Pansy.

Draco la miró casi, _casi_, horrorizado y Theo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo.

– Sólo me hace gracia que se enfade por una tontería – en ese momento salían los dos Weasley por la puerta – creo que ha estado a punto de pegarme; y eso es algo que no se consigue todos los días...

– ¿Ves a Hermione? Dijo que nos esperaría en el pasillo – se escuchó la voz de Ron.

– Si ya sospechaba yo que eres masoquista – comentó Theo por lo bajo, con toda la intención de que Draco lo escuchara y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de éste.

– Pues parece que se ha ido – le respondió Ginny – vámonos nosotros también.

– ¿Veis? He conseguido enfadarla tanto que ni siquiera ha esperado a su "querida" comadreja – terminó el rubio con una sonrisa.

– Estás muy pendiente de Granger últimamente – comentó Pansy, mirándolo inquisidoramente, retándolo a que dijese lo contrario –. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?

– Yo sólo... No estoy pendiente de Granger, y en el hipotético caso de que lo estuviera, precisamente a ti es a quien menos explicaciones tengo que darle, ¿por qué no me has dicho que te estás viendo con alguien a es...?

Pero fue cortado por un empujón de Theo, que casi los llevaba a rastras al Gran Comedor.

– Tengo hambre, así que si queréis discutir, hacedlo, pero moveos.

– ¡Theo! – chilló Pansy – ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me estoy viendo con nadie! ¡¿En qué idioma tengo que decírtelo? ¡Y encima vas y se lo dices a Draco! – lo fulminó con la mirada y no volvió a decir nada más durante el resto del camino.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, al fin un nuevo capítulo, sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero es que no terminaba de darle forma.

Antes que nada, quería agradecer la acogida de la historia, tanto a los que han dejado un comentario, como a los que la han puesto en alerta y favoritos, MUCHÍIISIMAS GRACIAS!

Es un capítulo lento, pero se han visto cosas importantes, por ejemplo, vemos la relación de Ron y Hermione, por ahora están bien, pero ya vemos las primeras tensiones en la pareja; por otro lado vemos a un Draco muy pendiente de cierta chica, y lo peor de todo, se ha dado cuenta de que la susodicha tiene cualidades.

Algo que me ha gustado ha sido que he podido profundizar un poquito en la relación de Draco con Theo y Pansy, sobre todo a ésta última se la vapulea mucho en el fandom, pobrecilla, yo creo que el persnaje de Pansy da mucho juego, porque, al igual que Theo, prácticamente no sabemos nada de él, y se le puede dar más profundidad, para mí no es sólo esa chica frívola y presumida.

No sé cuando subiré el próxima capítulo, porque en esta historia, a diferencia de otras que las tengo mucho más claras en la cabeza, lo que tengo son escenas sueltas, y me cuesta mucho darles coherencia, además de que son personajes difíciles de manejar para llevarlos a donde yo quiero, que es a que se enamoren... en fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Besos.


	4. Capítulo 3 Falsas apariencias

Bueno dije en el capítulo anterior que iba a subir éste en un par de días, pero me dije... "oye, ya han esperado bastante, 8 meses ¿no te da vergüenza?" Así que decidí sacar tiempo y corregirlo para poder actualizar la historia antes, porque os lo merecéis. Hay quien se estará preguntando, ¿de qué coño está hablando esta tía? Es que antes de subir este cap. he editado el anterior, porque no me gustaba cómo quedaba, le he cambiado bastantes cosas y por fin estoy satisfecha con él, también lo estoy con éste, así que me callo ya y os dejo leer lo que verdaderamente os interesa.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. Falsas apariencias**

Ron miraba fijamente a su novia, sentada frente a él en una mesa de la biblioteca, retrepado en su propia silla con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Ella, por el contrario, no le había prestado la más mínima atención, sólo alzó los ojos en su dirección al escuchar el sonido de la silla de enfrente moverse; enfrascada en la lectura compulsiva de "Artes Oscuras: cómo protegerse de ellas" y "Compendio de Magia Negra", que seguramente habría sacado de la Sección Prohibida.

Irritado, comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos en un intento de llamar su atención, pero no sirvió de nada, así que decidió empezar él mismo la conversación.

– Herms, necesito tu consejo de amiga – empezó, logrando que ella levantara la cabeza y lo mirara – verás, he quedado con mi novia al salir de Defensa para dar una vuelta por los terrenos antes del almuerzo, pero ¿a que no te imaginas lo que ha pasado cuando salí de clase un minuto después que ella? Había desaparecido... – hizo una pausa mirando la reacción de la chica, que se mordía el labio – Increíble, ¿verdad? Fui a la sala común a ver si se le había olvidado algo y por eso había salido corriendo, pero allí tampoco estaba, la he estado buscando durante media hora, Hermione, ¡media hora! Y a que no sabes dónde estaba... – paró un segundo para darle énfasis a la historia – ¡estudiando en la biblioteca! Cuando el día anterior me había dicho que había hecho una sesión doble para poder descansar hoy y estar conmigo. ¿Tú qué piensas Herms?

– Yo... lo siento mucho Ron, sé que te prometí buscar un día para pasarlo juntos tranquilamente, pero... – la voz se le había ido perdiendo, haciendo la última parte inentendible.

– Perdona, ¿me podrías repetir eso de que Malfoy ha contestado algo que tú no sabías? No estoy muy seguro de haberlo escuchado bien, porque has bajado mucho la voz... pero me ha parecido entender que me has plantado por culpa del hurón.

– ¡Oh, Ronald! Tú no estabas ahí, al salir de clase me ha abordado y me ha restregado que este año estoy muy floja en clase – había tergiversado un poco las palabras, pero tampoco le iba a decir que le había dicho que se le estaba pegando la estupidez del pelirrojo – Y es verdad, este año son los EXTASIS, no me puedo permitir fallos de ese tipo.

– Hermione, mírame – dijo el chico intentando controlarse – así es como yo lo veo, llevo semanas pidiéndote que te tomes un día de descanso, y cuando por fin consigo que me hagas caso, llega Malfoy y me lo arruina – añadió entre dientes – y la culpa es únicamente tuya. Nunca le has seguido el juego, ¿qué coño te pasa este año?

Hermione cerró con cuidado los libros y los puso en su mochila, dejando un trocito de pergamino en la página por donde iba, luego cogió una de las manos de Ron y la apretó suavemente.

– Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer y después nos pasamos la tarde entera vagueando por los terrenos – propuso sonriéndole, intentando calmar un poco al chico – te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer más, cuando quede contigo no volveré a encerrarme en la biblioteca.

Ron cedió a regañadientes y se fue con ella, reafirmando la promesa que le había hecho. _Pero esa no sería la última vez que tendrían esa conversación_.

**· oOo ·**

Pansy miraba a Draco mientras éste ojeaba un libro distraídamente, tenía mucho mejor aspecto y ya no parecía el sucesor del barón sanguinario – y el parecido llegaba a que parecía un fantasma andando por la sala común – por lo menos ahora andaba derecho, comía en condiciones e incluso lo había visto sonreír varias veces, una sonrisa de verdad, _como las de antes_.

No sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido en el lapsus de tiempo en que estuvo con Theo en Hogsmeade, pero a la vuelta encontró a un Draco distinto al que se dejó. Sentía curiosidad, pero no se terminaba a preguntarle, ahora se veía tan en paz consigo mismo, tan tranquilo... que temía decir algo que lo llevara otra vez al estado anterior.

No era que volviera a ser el mismo de antaño, cuando se pavoneaba por los pasillos como si fuera el ombligo del mundo; sonrió al verse a sí misma con 5 años menos colgada de su brazo radiante, como si con ese gesto fuera la dueña absoluta de Hogwarts.

– ¿Estás pensando en tu novio?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz susurrante de Theo junto a su oído, volcando el tintero en el proceso.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho, imbécil! – gritó.

Draco los miró interactuar en silencio, les tenía un cariño especial a esos dos cafres. Siempre habían sido sus amigos, pero tenía que reconocer que no había conocido al verdadero Theo hasta sexto, y a Pansy no la había valorado realmente hasta ese Septiembre, cuando se acercó a él y lo trató igual que antes cuando la mayoría le había dado la espalda. Él era un traidor doblemente, porque había traicionado a los mortífagos al final, pero tampoco había luchado en el otro bando, así que no era aceptado por ninguno de ellos, estaba solo.

El comienzo de curso había sido agitado, estuvo más de una vez en la enfermería por ataques sorpresas de algunos alumnos que no le perdonaban que hubiese sido mortífago, pero la situación se fue normalizando lentamente, y ahora hasta pasaba desapercibido; una sensación que le gustaba más de lo que nunca se habría imaginado cuando se creía el rey del mambo.

Había retomado – aunque sólo de vez en cuando – su pasatiempo favorito, chinchar al trío de oro – porque aunque Potter se hubiese ido, la pelirroja era una excelente, y peligrosa, sustituta – aunque nunca llegaba a ser tan hiriente como antes. Se contentaba con hacer rabiar a Granger con los estudios, sacando mejores notas – lo que era muy difícil – y restregándoselo en la cara; sorprendentemente, este método era mucho más efectivo que insultarla a bocajarro.

Definitivamente, mosquear a la chica era muy divertido... y fácil.

Otro de los hábitos que había adquirido, aunque en realidad había surgido el año anterior, era visitar la biblioteca 3 veces por semana para estudiar e ir adelantando los deberes que mandaban los profesores.

…

Era Sábado, por lo que debería estar con sus amigos dando una vuelta por los terrenos o jugando a cualquier cosa en su sala común; sin embargo, al salir del comedor esa mañana, había tenido una especie de revelación divina, decidiendo que ese día sería mucho más provechoso si lo pasaban en la biblioteca.

Logró convencer a Theodore de las ventajas de pasar un día estudiando – los EXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina –. Pansy lo había mirado como si de repente le hubiesen salido 3 cabezas más y se marchó hacia un lugar desconocido con un "_yo no encuentro el mismo placer enfermizo que tú pareces tener en superar a Granger_".

Volvió a mirar los apuntes de Theo, el chico se había ido 2 horas antes con la excusa de ir al baño, pero aún no aparecía. Soltó un nuevo bufido al acordarse de Pansy y su comentario, y se recordó por millonésima vez que _Granger no tenía nada que ver_.

**· oOo ·**

_Esa misma mañana:_

Un cojinazo y la dulce voz de su hermana gritándole que se despertara fueron las primeras sensaciones del día.

– Ron vamos, te vas a quedar sin desayuno – le dijo una voz más dulce al oído.

– Herms, ¿no ves que así no se despierta? Déjame a mí, llevo 17 años viviendo con él, soy una profesional.

Tuvo que soportar otro cojinazo para reaccionar.

– Basta Gin, estoy despierto, deja de maltratarme – protestó aún medio dormido – y tú – señaló a la castaña – deberías defenderme.

– No seas llorón, Ronald – le espetó Ginny – mejor vete vistiendo de una buena vez.

– Nosotras vamos yendo ya, y así te reservo algo para cuando llegues.

– Por eso te quiero tanto Herms – le dijo Ron, dándole un beso en los labios.

– ¡Oh, vamos!

La pelirroja cogió a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó escaleras abajo mientras le gritaba un "_No tardes_" que seguro habían escuchado en toda la torre y mitad de Hogwarts.

Salió de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, que en su estado fueron 10 minutos, pero qué podía esperar, la noche anterior se había quedado con Hermione en la sala común hasta las tantas, aprovechando que estaban solos.

Una sonrisa un tanto idiota cruzó su cara, le había costado convencerla _"Ronald, por Merlín, podría vernos cualquiera_", había intentado pararlo, pero al final, y gracias a unos cuantos besos y caricias, había logrado que ella accediera.

Embebido en sus recuerdos, tardó más de lo habitual en vestirse, y cuando vio la hora tuvo que salir corriendo si quería comer aunque fuera las sobras del desayuno. Cuando se sentó en el sitio que le habían reservado, tuvo que esperar aún unos minutos antes de poder hablar con normalidad, conformándose con darle a Hermione una mirada de agradecimiento cuando ésta le tendió un plato lleno de comida. Tras recuperar el aliento, se enfocó en el plato y empezó a comer mientras la castaña leía el periódico, pero tras el octavo suspiro de su hermana, decidió prestarle atención para ver qué le pasaba.

– ¡Ey Gin! – la llamó, pero la aludida o bien no lo escuchó, o decidió ignorarlo – ¡Ginny, te estoy llamando! – pero como seguía sin contestarle, se rindió – Oye Hermione, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a mi hermana?

– Carta de Harry – contestó sin levantar la vista del periódico, pero con una sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó repentinamente emocionado.

– ¡EH! – gritó Ginny al verse privada de su carta y tirándose sobre su hermano para recuperarla – ¡ESO ES MÍO!

– ¿Y por qué te habría enviado Harry una carta a ti y no a nosotros?

– Porque soy su novia, idiota.

– Bueno, pero lo que te diga a ti, también nos lo puede decir a nosotros, no importa si lo leemos.

– Ronald, por Merlín, la correspondencia es privada, además, seguro que Harry le dice cosas ahí que no quiere que leamos nosotros – intervino Hermione, doblando el periódico.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– ¿Cosas como qué? ¡No serán guarradas! – Hermione y Ginny lo miraron seriamente, al igual que medio comedor – ¡Es mi hermana pequeña, tengo ciertos derechos!

– ¡Ronald, nos está mirando todo el comedor! – lo regañó la castaña entre dientes, forzando una sonrisa.

Ginny aprovechó el despiste para conseguir la carta, la dobló y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

– ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi relación con Harry! – se cruzó de brazos – dice que la academia es increíble, que está aprendiendo muchas cosas que le habrían venido muy bien para el año pasado y que nos echa de menos, el resto es privado – finalizó sacándole la lengua al chico.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre bromas, sobre todo dirigidas al pelirrojo.

…

A la salida del comedor, Ron iba callado, pensando en la carta de Harry y en cómo se había puesto su hermana cuando se la quitó... ella había estado nerviosa hasta que la recuperó, tenía que conseguir esa carta y asegurarse que Harry se comportaba como un caballero. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió al escuchar la conversación de los que iban saliendo justo delante de ellos, recordándole algo.

– ¿Qué os parece si echamos una partida en la sala común de snaps explosivos? – propuso Theo.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza.

– Por mí está bien – dijo Draco.

– Oye Herms, ¿podrías ayudarme con el trabajo de Slughorn? No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

– Lo sabrías si no te hubieras pasado la clase jugando a los snaps explosivos – el pelirrojo la miró suplicante – está bien, ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en la biblioteca, yo iré ahora para escoger los libros que necesitaremos e ir adelantando algo.

**· oOo ·**

Estaba comprobado, en esa biblioteca hacía demasiado calor, ¿es que esa bibliotecaria buena para nada no se daba cuenta? Se pasaba el día sentada tras el mostrador sin hacer nada, mantener un ambiente agradable, con temperatura agradable que favoreciera el estudio en lugar de entorpecerlo no debería ser demasiado difícil ni entretenido. Después podría volver a fantasear todo lo que quisiera con Filch.

Estaba tratando memorizar las propiedades de la geralashea parda en su uso para pociones y en todas las que se utilizaba, algo relativamente sencillo, que supuestamente ya se sabía y sólo estaba repasando, pero en todo ese tiempo no había sido siquiera capaz de entender una frase.

Llevaba más de media hora intentando dilucidar el por qué de su falta de concentración, y ya había descartado como posibles causantes el vuelo de los libros de una estantería a otra, los gritos de los niños de primero en los jardines – porque después de intentarlos escuchar durante 10 minutos se había dado cuenta de que la biblioteca estaba insonorizada – e incluso la probabilidad de que el sol, que ese día estaba especialmente brillante, provocara demasiada sombra en su mesa quitándole luz, al comprobar que, efectivamente, no había ninguna sombra en ésta.

Definitivo, hacía demasiado calor en esa biblioteca como para poder concentrarse, porque definitivamente, el espectáculo empalagoso que estaba desarrollándose dos mesas enfrente, protagonizado por Granger y Weasley a él le daba igual, no se había fijado ni siquiera un poco en él.

– Cuando me fui ibas por esa misma página ¿problemas con la geralashea parda? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Draco se sobresaltó, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo y se volvió hacia Theodore.

– ¿Dónde has estado? Llevas 2 horas desaparecido.

Theo se puso serio sólo un momento, pero Draco lo vio y sonrió de forma perversa

– ¿Me has echado de menos? Es por eso mismo por lo que no has sido capaz de avanzar, ¿a que sí? – bromeó el moreno.

– Claro Nott – le siguió la broma – voy a terminar celoso de Pansy... la estabas espiando, ¿verdad?

– No me quiere decir con quién se ve a escondidas... – confesó.

– ...y tú has decidido enterarte por tus propios medios – completó el rubio, jugueteando con sus dedos.

– No sé si se piensa que me voy a reír de ella o que me voy a enfadar.

– Probablemente las dos cosas, primero te enfadarás, lograrás que ella lo deje, y luego te reirás... como siempre – el moreno lo miró suspicaz – ¿y has tenido suerte? – cambió de tema.

– No – suspiró, reordenando sus apuntes – la perdí en un pasillo del quinto piso.

**· oOo ·**

– Muy bien, señorita Granger, pero la geralashea parda tiene otra cualidad muy poco conocida, ¿sabe cuál es?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras repasaba mentalmente todas y cada una de las cualidades de la planta, había utilizado 13 libros distintos para hacer la redacción, pero en ninguno de ellos venía nada más, de eso estaba más que segura.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió Slughorn.

– N-no lo sé, señor – tartamudeó la Gryffindor al borde de un ataque de nervios.

– ¡Oh, vaya! – se lamentó – ¿alguien lo sabe? – preguntó mirando a los demás alumnos.

– También se utiliza como ingrediente en las cremas corporales por sus propiedades altamente hidratantes – respondió Draco mirándose las uñas, pero mirando de reojo la reacción de Granger, que tenía la mandíbula apretada y releía el pergamino que tenía delante – lo malo es que si no se echa en las proporciones adecuadas, tiende a dejar manchas marronáceas en la piel.

– ¡10 puntos para Slytherin! Muy bien señor Malfoy, me alegra verlo tan aplicado al fin.

– Esos 10 puntos deberían ser para Gryffindor – masculló Ginny por lo bajo – tú has respondido bien a todo, tan sólo te ha faltado una tontería, y los puntos se los lleva el hurón... – se cruzó de brazos – no es justo.

…

Ron iba animado, más animado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo, contándole la impresionante última parada que había hecho en el último partido contra Ravenclaw la semana anterior. Ella hacía como que le escuchaba mientras intentaba disimular un bostezo, no es que no le interesara lo que su acompañante tuviera que decirle, de hecho se sentía un poco miserable por no prestarle atención cuando él estaba tan contento, _pero ya había tenido suficiente con __escucharlo 19 veces y a ella el Quiditch no le gustaba_.

Iban de la mano, doblando un pasillo, cuando vieron al rubio platino que más veces se había metido con ellos y Ron vio el momento perfecto para meterse con él por los puntos, que según sus propias palabras, "_nos ha robado el maldito hurón_".

– ¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Eso que ha pasado en clase es una especie de salida del armario? – preguntó mosqueado.

Draco, que estaba hablando con Theo frente a la puerta de clase mientras esperaban a Pansy, se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo detalló detenidamente, parándose un segundo de más en las manos con los dedos entrelazados. Hermione apostaría que lo había visto fruncir el entrecejo, pero había sido tan leve que no estaba segura, podría habérselo imaginado.

– Desde luego, Granger, nunca dudé de tu mal gusto... – comentó mirando la figura destartalada que presentaba el pelirrojo, con el pelo despeinado y una mueca agresiva en el rostro – pero creía, dados tus antecedentes con la P.E.D.D.O. que también estarías en contra de la homofobia.

– ¡Yo no he dicho nada en contra de los gays, salvo incluirte en su grupo! – se defendió el Gryffindor.

– Pues yo creo que el hecho de que intentes "insultarme" o enfadarme llamándome gay es un poco homofóbico... y también un poco infantil – lo rebatió; Theo sonrió mirando al rubio – por cierto, deberías variar un poco de tema, la pobre sabelotodo da la impresión de que se va a dormir de un momento a otro.

Hermione, que había estado algo abstraída desde el comentario del P.E.D.D.O., miró al rubio horrorizada – ¿tanto se notaba que se aburría? – y negó rápidamente con la cabeza mirando a un Ron que la miraba dudoso.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! – se apresuró a rebatir – Es mejor que nos vayamos ya, deja de perder el tiempo que llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones – tironeó de él, empezando a alejarse del grupo y lanzándole una mirada fulminante al rubio a escondidas de Ron.

– Así que infantil ¿no, Draco? – preguntó divertido el moreno cuando vio desaparecer a la pareja por un recodo del pasillo, el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

– Eso es, Theo – miró a su amigo – mis motivos para decirte a ti marica eran muy distintos.

El moreno desvió la mirada hacia la chica que se dirigía en su dirección e hizo una mueca que Draco no supo interpretar, cruzándose de brazos.

– No es tan fácil.

**· oOo ·**

"_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho el retraso en la carta, debería haberte escrito mucho antes, pero apenas tengo tiempo para nada, hasta Ron no para de decirme que no le hago caso. Pero bueno, eso no viene a cuento._

_Las cosas en Hogwarts están más tranquilas que la última vez que te escribí, parece que la amenaza de McGonagall dio resultado o la gente se ha cansado de pelear, pero cada vez se parece más al castillo del que nos fuimos hace 2 años._

_La temporada de Quidditch ya ha empezado, el equipo de Gryffindor te echa mucho de menos, el nuevo buscador, según palabras de Ron, es un inepto. Ginny, como ya sabrás, es la nueva capitana, y está histérica, ahora entiendo lo que me decíais cuando se acercaban los exámenes, ella no lo reconoce, pero a veces llega a dar miedo._

_Pero no es por eso por lo que te estoy escribiendo, es un asunto que no me atrevo a hablar con nadie más, no sabes la falta que me hace tenerte aquí en estos momentos, si lo hablara con Ron, seguramente me diría que estoy loca o que estoy imaginando cosas, ya sabes cómo es, y Ginny está demasiado ocupada con el equipo como para hablarle de estas cosas._

_Malfoy está muy cambiado, creo que eso ha sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que nos ha dejado la guerra, ya no se pavonea por los pasillos, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo pasa desapercibido (aunque eso también es lógico si tenemos en cuenta que fue un mortífago y la gente no está por la labor de perdonar fácilmente), excepto con Ron, creo que eso ya es algo personal que no podrán superar nunca... te preguntarás por qué te cuento esto, fácil, Ron dice que me estoy obsesionando con él, de hecho es el tema principal de nuestras discusiones._

_Te pongo en antecedentes, resulta que Slytherin este año tiene un gran apoyo para ganar la Copa de las Casas, ¿recuerdas cuando se metía conmigo por contestar todas las preguntas de clase? Hasta me puso un mote por eso, pues ahora es él el que contesta siempre, no respeta los turnos estipulados por el profesor, simplemente contesta. Y eso no es lo peor, cuando soy yo la que contesto, siempre encuentra algo, que no sé de donde lo saca, para matizar mi respuesta ¡y después se regodea de ello delante mía! ¿¡Te lo puedes creer!_

_A veces siento que no sé suficiente, ¿qué pasará si no consigo la nota suficiente en mis EXTASIS para entrar en el departamento de leyes del ministerio? Ya sabes que hay muy pocas plazas, así que me paso aún más tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca. Pero eso Ron no lo entiende, dice que es por Malfoy y que no le presto el suficiente tiempo... no sé qué hacer._

_Otra cosa que me tiene extrañada es que a Malfoy parece molestarle que esté saliendo con Ron, y no porque yo sea una hija de muggles precisamente. No para de hacer referencias a nuestro noviazgo y sobre si tengo mal gusto... yo, no Ron. Y otra cosa ¿sabías que sabe lo de la P.E.D.D.O? Y lo dijo así, _deletreándolo_, no riéndose de ello como hacíais vosotros a veces..._

_Bueno, voy a dejarte, he quedado con Ron para dar un paseo y no quiero que vuelva a molestarse. Espero tu respuesta con ansias_

_Besos. Hermione"._

Cerró la carta y la selló rápidamente, normalmente escribía las cartas mucho más sosegada, y las repasaba varias veces, pero quería la contestación lo antes posible, así que la dejó como estaba, esa misma tarde iría a la lechucería y la enviaría.

Recogió el resto de pergamino que le había sobrado, la pluma y el tintero y lo llevó a su habitación, después salió como una exhalación en busca del pelirrojo.

**· oOo ·**

"_Sé tu secreto._

_Nos vemos en el Aula de Encantamientos a las 19:30"._

Pansy miró su reloj y aceleró el paso, iba 5 minutos retrasada, y si algo le molestaba a Theo – estaba segura al 83% de que esa letra pertenecía a él – era que le hicieran esperar, _y desde luego que no quería a un Theo molesto antes de tiempo_. No es que estuviese nerviosa, sólo un poco quizás, pero no sabía cuál iba a ser el recibimiento que iba a tener.

Llegó al aula, que tenía la puerta cerrada, inspiró un par de veces – tal y como le habían enseñado – y se arregló el uniforme antes de agarrar el pomo y entrar a la habitación.

Theo estaba de pie sobre la alta tarima en la que Flitwick daba clases, haciéndola parecer más y más pequeña conforme se acercaba a él. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, dejando caer su peso sobre las manos apoyadas en la mesa que estaba detrás, estaba serio y la seguía atentamente con la mirada, pero no conseguía saber si estaba enfadado o no.

Se detuvo a un escaso metro de la tarima y esperó a que él dijera algo, pero el chico no parecía tener prisa en romper el silencio.

– Theo...

– ¿Estás saliendo con Lovegood? – la interrumpió el moreno, ahora, a parte de las piernas, tenía los brazos cruzados – ¿E-eres lesbiana? ¿Es por eso que lo mantenías en secreto? ¿Creías que te íbamos a dar de lado por eso? – preguntó a bocajarro, sin medias tintas.

– ¿C-cómo...? ¿D-de dónde sacas eso? – la chica estaba casi en shock como para reaccionar de alguna manera, tan sólo era capaz de mirarlo.

– El otro día, te seguí.

– Lo sé, Draco me lo contó – ignoró el bufido del chico y el "_traidor_" que dijo entre dientes, y prosiguió – pero creía que me habías perdido en el quito piso.

– Mentí... – confesó con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa – te perdí de vista, pero después te encontré en una clase del sexto piso – hizo una pausa reordenando sus pensamientos – había una manta y tú estabas tumbada en el suelo en una posición extrañísima, y Lovegood estaba encima tuya... las dos con muy poca ropa.

Theo se incorporó y bajó de la tarima, sentándose en ella, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y apoyando los codos en los muslos, las manos lacias y la cabeza gacha, en una posición que parecía haber perdido algo y estar resignado a ello. Durante unos minutos reinó el silencio, Theo demasiado afectado como para seguir hablando, Pansy demasiado alucinada por lo que estaba escuchando.

– A ver si me he enterado bien – recapituló la chica, un asomo de sonrisa bailándole en los labios – estás... ¿enfadado? porque me has visto con Luna haciendo cosas "indecentes" – recalcó la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

– Al menos podríais cerrar las puertas – la miró con rencor – ¿o es que en vuestro ataque de pasión no os acordasteis de hacerlo?

– Exactamente, ¿por qué estás enfadado? – preguntó ahora más seria, con la sensación de estaban hablando de algo distinto a sus reuniones con Luna.

– ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – le dijo entre dientes mientras la miraba con rabia, pasándose una mano por los pelos violentamente – No. Estoy. Enfadado – añadió atropelladamente.

– Theo... – murmuró la Slytherin.

– No me interrumpas – volvió a mirar hacia el frente, iba a decírselo, sí, quería hacerlo, también, pero no podría si la miraba, no podría soportar su mirada de lástima – yo... nos conocemos desde pequeños, siempre te he considerado como una amiga, un tanto superficial y a veces cruel, pero una amiga al fin y al cabo, y nunca te he visto de otra forma. Cuando salías con algún chico, me preocupaba por que te tratara bien, porque te quiero, pero no me importaba demasiado – se calló durante un tiempo, pero la chica no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que él hubiese terminado – pero el año pasado algo cambió, tú fuiste mi ancla a la tierra, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Cuando a principios de curso empezaste a desaparecer, tenía la estúpida certeza de que conseguiría que rompieras con el chico con el que te estuvieras viendo, como siempre he hecho... – ambos sonrieron por el último comentario, pero Theo rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio – pero ese chico es Luna...

Pansy se acercó lentamente al moreno, esta vez sintiéndolo a él cada vez más pequeño. Se sentó junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le obligó a mirarla.

– Ahora sé que nunca vas a fijarte en mí, eso es lo que me pasa.

La miró esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero ella estaba callada mirando el suelo, se sintió incómodo y tenía un nudo en el pecho, así que se levantó, deseando salir de esa habitación que empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Al notar el movimiento de su acompañante, Pansy salió de su ensimismamiento, lo agarró de la mano para que no se fuera.

– Theo, yo no...

– No quiero tu compasión – dio un tirón de su mano, deshaciéndose del agarre de ella y dando un paso más para alejarse. Sin mirarla.

Lo vio alejarse a paso ligero y supo que si no se reaccionaba rápido no volvería a hablar con él.

– No me gustan las mujeres – él se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta – y tampoco me he acostado nunca con Luna, sólo es una amiga.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, lo volvió a coger de la mano y lo obligó dulcemente a darse la vuelta y mirarla.

– ¿Eso significa que he hecho el ridículo? – preguntó algo avergonzado.

– No, no... Te has puesto un poco melodramático, eso sí – le sonrió, pero él se seguía viendo incómodo, así que decidió explicarle lo que había estado haciendo – ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía pesadillas? – el moreno asintió despacio – No sé exactamente cómo pasó, pero me encontré con Luna este verano y terminamos contándonos muchas cosas, entre ellas las pesadillas que no nos dejaban dormir. Ella me habló de unas técnicas orientales que la habían ayudado y se ofreció a enseñarme... y la verdad es que están funcionando. El día que nos vista, estábamos practicando yoga, son unos ejercicios de estiramiento que ayudan a relajarte y a conocer tu cuerpo, llevábamos shorts y camisetas, esa es la poca ropa.

– ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de ello conmigo o con Draco? Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

– Lo sé, pero al principio creí que no os iba a gustar que me viera con Luna, además, vosotros tenéis vuestras propias miserias, no quería preocuparos – el moreno iba a replicar, Luna también lo había pasado mal, la había visto en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor, y estaba seguro que su estancia no fue un camino de rosas precisamente, pero la chica lo interrumpió antes de pronunciar palabra – sé que Luna también las tiene, pero las cosas se dieron así un día... – intentó excusarse – Me arrepiento tanto de haber sido tan cruel con ella... – añadió en un susurro, cabizbaja.

Theo le acarició la mejilla con cuidado.

– ¿Y ha funcionado ese método oriental?

– No tengo muchas quejas, a veces tengo pesadillas, pero cuando ocurre, cierro los ojos, evoco una imagen agradable y al rato consigo quedarme dormida de nuevo. Requiere mucha concentración.

– Eso... eso es genial – comentó Theo rascándose la coronilla, miró alrededor en silencio, como buscando algo – bueno... pues aclarado todo, esto comienza a volverse bastante incómodo. Así que ahora salgamos de esta clase y simulemos que esta atroz conversación no ha tenido lugar.

Volvió a darse la vuelta e hizo por salir de la clase por segunda vez, pero Pansy volvió a impedírselo cogiéndole la mano, esta vez, fue ella quien lo rodeó para quedar frente a él.

– Mi dulce Theo – susurró acercándose aún más a él, acariciando la mano que tenía agarrada con el pulgar, posó la otra mano en el cuello, acariciándole la mandíbula a su paso – tú también has sido mi ancla a la tierra – añadió en un murmullo poniéndose de puntillas, rozando los labios del chico, que estaba aguantando la respiración, con los propios.

Le dio un suave beso y después apoyó la cabeza en el hombro masculino, abrazándolo por la cintura. Theo sonrió, reaccionando por fin, y le devolvió el abrazo, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo.

– Al final ha servido de algo hacer el ridículo – comentó con voz queda junto al oído de Pansy, para darle un beso en los cabellos justo después.

Ella rió suavemente.

– Pero qué tonto eres a veces.

* * *

Me encanta Theo! Es un personaje con el que puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y no salirme del canon, jejeje. Al fin se ha resuelto el misterio de Pansy, a ver preguntas ¿quién se imaginaba que iba a ser eso? Yo, personalmente no... pero el personaje ha cobrado vida propia en mis manos y se ha salido por peteneras. Me ha gustado escribir una escena romanticona (estoy deseando escribir el dramione) y espero que os haya gustado.

En fin, estoy muy cansada, así que sólo voy a decir que a partir del siguiente capítulo (que no de éste) y si no se me ocurre otra ida de olla, ya empieza por fin el acercamiento Draco/Hermione.

Capítulo calentito (no en plan sexual). Recien salido del horno y corregido sobre la marcha, espero que os haya gustado (se aceptan opiniones ;p).

Besos


End file.
